Because You Loved Me
by KatMadison913
Summary: Halina, the daughter of Hades, join her friends to Auradon with a mission to steal the magic wand, but she didn't know that on her journey to the new world, she will experience something that she was truly craving for years. Love, but she didn't except to be from someone who is from one of her favorite couples' stories.
1. Chapter 1

(Hey readers! It's me the writer and I have decided to do something a little different for this story. I saw some videos on Youtube about the actors telling why their Disney Villain is the best and it made me thinking. I might as well tell you why Hades is the best. That's right! Hades from Hercules. He's the God of the Underworld with a river of dead souls called River Styx. But of course this Hades is based on the real Hades from Greek Mythology. No he's not death and he has a very cute three headed dog named Cerberus to guard his realm. Also in the Odyssey, one must cross the ocean to get there. Well, those are my reasons why he's the best villain. Oh! This story will have one key word….history. So look out for that and that's the Gospel Truth.)

Chapter 1:  
*No One's POV*  
" _Once upon a time, long, long ago, well, more like 20 years ago. Belle married her beast in front 6,000 of their closest personal friends. Big cake. Yea, so instead of a honeymoon, Beast united all the kingdoms and got himself elected King of the United States of Auradon. He rounded up all the villains and sidekicks basically all the really interesting people and he booted them off to the Isle of the Lost with a magical barrier to keep them there. This is my hood, no magic, no Wifi, no way out. Or so I thought…..hang on, you're about to meet us. But first this happened_."

One day, Benjamin 'Ben' Florian stares at the window to the Isle of the Lost while getting his royal robes tailored.  
"Sleeve. Head. Ah-ha!" the tailor exclaimed, getting some material together.  
"How is it possible that you're going to be crowned king next month?" his father, King Beast in human form, asks with a smile, walking towards his son with his wife Belle. "You're just a baby."  
"He's turning 16 dear," Queen Belle reminds him, next to him.  
"Hey, pops," Ben greets his father.  
"16? That's far too young to be crowned king. I didn't make a good decision until I was at least 42."  
"Uh, you decided to marry me at 28," Belle reminded him again.

"Ah, it was either you or a teapot," King Beast jokes which makes Queen Belle glare at him. "Kidding."  
"Mom, Dad," Prince Ben says, getting their attention, walking closer to them.  
This frustrated the trailer.  
"I've chosen my first official proclamation," Prince Ben announces. "I've decided that the children on the Isle of the Lost be given a chance to live here in Auradon." This stuns the King and Queen. "Everytime I look out to the island, I feel like they've been abandoned."

"The children of our sworn enemies?" King Beast manages to speak through the shock. "Living among us?"

"We start out with a few at first, only the ones who need our help the most. I've already chosen them."

"Have you?" questioned the King.

"I gave you a second chance," the Queen inssures her husband with a smile before turning to her son. "Who are their parents?"  
"Cruella De Vil….Jafar….the Evil Queen….Hades….and Maleficent." The tailor yelps when he heard the chosen ones.

"Maleficent!" exclaimed the King. "She is the worst villain in the land!"

"Dad, just hear me out here!" the prince tries to calm his father.

"I won't hear of it. They are guilty of unspeakable crimes."

"Dad, their children are innocent," Prince Ben reasons. "Don't you think they deserve a shot at a normal life? Dad?"

Not knowing what to do, King Beast looks at his Queen and Belle believes in her son. "I suppose their children are innocent," he repeats his son's words.

"Well, well done," Queen Belle smiles. "Shall we?" she asked her husband.

King Beast and Queen Belle leaves their son in his room. Prince Ben walks over to the window to look out to the Isle of the Lost.

Meanwhile, on the Isle of the Lost, the children of the chosen ones are enjoying their day in their own ways. Maleficent's daughter, Mal, is spray painting on a wall with her signature symbol of 'Long Live Evil' in black and green. With a hint of purple.

She has curly just above her shoulders dark purple hair with some highlights of lighter shades of purple. Mal's wearing a purple and green jacket with purple pants and black boots. When she turns around, a wicked smirk curls on her face as her green eyes are filled with evil. " _They say I'm trouble, they say I'm bad_ ," she jumps down to the main ground and passed through a couple of walkers rudely, " _They say say I'm evil and that makes me glad_."  
" _A dirty no-good_ ," Jafar's son, Jay, appears. He's muscular with long dark brown hair and matching eyes. A jacket with blue jeans and a red beanie. " _Down to the bone_." He climbs down a ladder to in front of his version of 'Long Live Evil' symbol. " _Your worst nightmare can't take me home_." He pushes a large door open and goes through it.  
A long table of a some sort of feast occurs when the Evil Queen's daughter, Evie, makes the catwalk on the table singing, " _So I've got some mischief in my blood_." She goes through the railing with one of the guys looking at her beauty. Evie smirks at him, " _Can you blame me? I never got no love_." She has long dark blue lush hair with dark brown eyes and rosy lips. A V braid is in her hair. A heart shaped ruby necklace hangs around her neck as a dark blue cape with a printed leather skirt, spiderweb leggings and black combat boots cover her body. Of course her crown fits perfect on top of her head.  
" _They think I'm callous_ ," Cruella De Vil's son, Carlos, appear through a window. " _A low - life hood_ ," he sings, stealing a scarf and apple from someone and disappearing. " _I feel so useless_ ," he turns a corner where a little child is sitting on some stairs. He has white hair with dark brown roots as the eyes are colored in brown. His clothing contains of a black, white, and red jacket over a black shirt with black and white shorts. Also the red boots at his feet. " _Misunderstood_!" He takes a bite of the apple before throwing it back to the child.  
The daughter of the Greek God Hades, Halina, appears through the darkness of an ally with little children around her. " _There is darkness within us all_ ," she sings, showing the candy in her hands to the children. Her long blue/bluish white hair is pulled into a high ponytail with curly bangs framing her ultra pale face. " _Let's rise my dear friends_!" She then throws the stolen candy up in the air to run away. Her black eyes light up through the huge wicked smile on her face. " _I have always love to make a brawl_ ," she chuckles at the fight between the kids. Black tanktop with a skull on it is under a black leather biker chic jacket with dark gray jeans and black boots. Matching gray skulls are on her ears, boots, and hanging on the choker around her neck. Lastly, black fingerless gloves are on her hands. " _There's no way we're going to make amends_!" she and her friends sing together.  
Mal and Evie joins with Halina through an alleyway, singing, " _Mirror, mirror on the wall_." Jay and Carlos are jumping through everything to meet up with the girls. " _Who's the baddest of them all? Welcome to my wicked world, wicked world_ ," they turn to their left.  
" _I'm rotten to the core, core_ ," they sing together, holding a gate door. " _Rotten to the core_ ," Halina moves the door to the side as Mal leads the group inside. " _I'm rotten to the core, core. Who could ask for more_?" they make mischief with the workers and going through everything. " _I'm nothing like the kid - like the kid next door. I'm rotten to the core, I'm rotten to the core. I'm rotten to the core_."  
Drumsticks are in their hands as the kids begin hitting everything they can find into music and running away from the results of the mischief. Laughter appears out of their mouths, enjoying their fun.

" _Call me a schemer_ ," Mal sings, walking through an area of what looks like someone living quarters. " _Call me a freak. How can you say that_?" she asked, spray painting a purple M on a large sheet. " _I'm just...Unique_!" she shrugs her shoulders and open the curtain to show someone taking a bath.

" _What, me? A traitor_?" Jay sings, jumping off a stand to a table of two people having a drink together. " _Ain't got your back? Are we not friends_?" he asked smiling, offering a drink with them. " _What's up with that_?" he then runs away stealing the teapot.

" _So I'm a misfit, So I'm a flirt_ ," Evie sings, going through a maze of large amounts of fabrics. " _I broke your heart_?" she pulls a scarf around the tailor, causing him to spin to her. " _I made you hurt_?" she smirks to him.  
" _The past is past_ ," Carlos sings jumping over tables and kicking the barrels of food everywhere. " _Forgive, forget. The truth is…._ " He picks a small object and give it back before getting on the ground, " _You ain't seen nothing yet_!" he sings, getting on a moving cart filled of hay.

" _Souls of our beloved ones swim around_ ," Halina sings, running around families' homes pushing and kicking everything in her way. " _Daddy will take a great care of them_!" she laughs her dark laugh, mentioning her father, sitting on a chair like a throne. She then moves her arms around as if she's making a spell. " _In our very own ghost town_ ," the family members begin to run towards her in anger. " _Don't shy away from_!" Halina runs away from them, meeting up with the girls.  
" _Mirror, mirror on the wall_ ," the girls sing together on a railing, looking down. " _Who's the baddest of them all? Welcome to my wicked world, wicked world_!"  
Jay leads the group to outside where other citizens of the Island join them in dancing. Halina is mostly in between Carlos and Mal during the dancing.

" _I'm rotten to the core, core. Rotten to the core. I'm rotten to the core, core. Who could ask for more? I'm nothing like the kid next - like the kid next door. I'm rotten to the core, I'm rotten to the core. I'm rotten to the clore_."  
The citizens laughs of the rush of excitement of the dancing. Mal steals a baby's lollipop when her mother arrives with some henchmen.

"Hi, mom," she greets.  
"Stealing candy? So disappointed," Maleficent says firmly to her daughter.

"It was from a baby," Mal explains.

"That's my nasty little girl," she chuckles. Mal gives it to her and she spits it. "Give it back to the dreadful creature."  
"Mom…"

"It's the deets, Mal, that make the difference between mean and truly evil," she lectures her daughter. "When I was your age, I was cursing entire kingdoms. 'Cursing entire kingdoms'. You. Walk with me." She places an arm over her shoulders and they walk a little. "See, I'm just, just trying to teach you the thing really counts….how to be me."

"I know that. And I'll do better."

Her friends look at them before looking at each other.

"Oh there's news!" she says to the five kids. "I buried the lede. You five have been chosen to go to a different school….in Auradon."  
Halina, Carlos, Jay, and Evie tried to run away, but the henchmen stops them.

"What?" Mal asked surprised to her mother. "I'm not going to some boarding school filled to the brim with prissy princesses!"

"And perfect princes," Evie says with a smile, then frowns. "Ugh."

"Yea, and I don't do uniforms," Jay adds in. "Unless it's leather. You feel me?"

Carlos steps forward, "I read somewhere that they allow dogs in Auradon. Mom said they're rabid pack animals who eat boys who don't behave." Jay sneaks up behind him and exclaimed a 'Woof!'. Carlos hits him for scaring him.

"Besides," Halina wants to put in her two scents. "I would be properly working myself to death if I go there." She smirks when her friends and the henchmen laughed.

"Yea, mom we're not going," Mal says, putting her foot down on this.

"Oh, you're thinking small, pumpkin. It's all about world domination!" she's very proud of that. "Knuckleheads!" The guys follow her and she sings, "Mal."

With no choice, the kids follow Maleficent.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

*Halina's POV*

My friends and I follow Maleficent to her house on the Isle with the windows tall and high with thin colored paper covering them. Some areas the papers are ripped off.

"You will go. You will find Fairy Godmother and you will bring back the magic wand," she instructed us, fyling her nails on her chair. "Easy peasy."

"What's in it for us?" Mal asked.

Carlos and I were on her right with Evie and Jay on her left.

"Matching thrones. Hers and hers crowns," she smirks a little.

"Um, I...I think she meant us," Carlos explained, pointing to the five of us.

She stood up from her chair and motions her daughter forward. "It's all about you and baby. Do you enjoy watching innocent people suffer?"

"Well, yea," Mal smirks a little. "I mean, who doesn't-"

"Well, then get me the wand and you and I can see all that and so much more. And with that wand and my scepter, I will be able to bond both good and evil to my will!"

"Our will," the Evil Queen corrected her.

"Our will, our will." She makes Mal look back to her. "And if you refuse, you're grounded for the rest of your life, missy."  
"What? Mom!" Maleficent pretends to squish Mal's lips to make her stop complaining and their eyes meet. Usually this happens when they do a staring contest with their eyes turn green. Maleficent beats her daughter. "Fine. Whatever."

"I win."  
"Evie! My Evil Trait," the Evil Queen speaks up.

Evie, one of my best friends, happily hurries over to her, sitting down across from her.

"You go find yourself a prince with a big castle," she tells her what to do which Evie always light up when her mommy is around. "With a mother in law wing and…."

"Lots and lots of mirrors!" they say together.

She let's a happy giggle, but the Evil Queen says, "No laughing, winkles."

I smirked, shaking a little.

"Halina," Daddy, Hades, speaks to me. "You know what to do if you meet your cousin Hercules."

"To make him mortal," we smirked darkly together.

"That's my naughty little goddess," he chuckles. "Also, your Uncles Pain and Panic won't be interrupting your planning of potions and communicating with the dead."

"Yes Daddy," I happily smiled.

"They're not taking my Carlos because I'll miss him too much," Cruella says, running her fingers in her son's white hair.

"Really mom?" Carlos asked a little surprised.

"Yes, who would touch up my roots? Fluff my fur? And scrap the bunches off of my feet?" she asked, showing everyone her red boot which he holds up.

"Maybe the new school wouldn't be the worse thing."

"Carlos," his mother says, putting her boot down. "They have dogs in Auradon."

"Oh no! I'm not going!" Carlos is terrified of dogs.

"Ugh!" Maleficent hangs her head back in annoyance.

"Well Jay isn't going either," Jafar announces. "I need him to stock the shelves in my store." He pushes his son back for a little talk. "What do you stole?" he asked him.

Jay pulls out the stuff that he stole. Although he likes what he sees, the lamp really got his attention. Which just like the lamp from his enemy Aladdin has, Jafar rubs it.

"Dad," Jay says to him, "I already tried."

"Well Evie isn't going anywhere until we get rid of this unibrow," the Evil Queen says, making Evie more self conscious.

"I'm no beauty expect, but does she have one?" Daddy asked, whispering to me.

I shake my head with mouthing a no.

"It's not best for Halina to go to Auradon," Daddy speaks up to Maleficent.

"Why not?!"

"Because she's the goddess of the Underworld and the Underworld needs her to rule it!"

"What's wrong with you all?!" Maleficent had enough. She walks off the stand to us, grabbing Mal. "People used to coward by the mention of our names!" Carlos and I hold onto our parents. "For twenty years, I have searched a way to get off of this island. For twenty years they have robbed us for our venge. Revenge for Snow White and her horrible little men."

That hit home for the Evil Queen and Evie.

"Revenge for Aladdin and his floating genie!"

Now that hit home for Jafar which Jay try to help his father.

"Revenge for Hercules and Megara."

Daddy's usual pale tone begin to turn red with anger which my usual tone is beginning to do so as well.

"Revenge for every sneaky dalmatian that escaped your clutches," Maleficent points at Cruella De Vil.

"Oh, but they didn't get little baby," she is referring to the fake one on her coat.

"And I! Maleficent, the evilest of them all will finally have my revenge on Sleeping Beauty," she takes the Magic Mirror from the Evil Queen. "And her revolvens little prince," she says with disgusts. "Yes!"

"Yes?" Jafar asked.

"Our day has come," she smirks. "EQ, give her the magic mirror and H," she speaks to Daddy, "give her the potion bottle."

"Potion bottle?" I asked Daddy.

He smiles darkly like he always does and pull something out of his dark robes. "This potion bottle has a very unique potion." In his long fingers shows a potion bottle with a skull top and a thin piece of black string. "Only you have the power of making any kind of potion you want. Treasure it," he chuckles darkly, wrapping it around my neck.

"This is your magic mirror?" Evie asked when her mother gave her a hand sized mirror.

"Yes, what it used to be," the Evil Queen explains. "It will help you find things."

"Like a prince," Evie smiles.

"Like my waistline," her mother jokes.

"Like the magic wand! Well, I need my…." Maleficent was mumbling something and looking for something. Evil Queen helped motioning it's in the fridge behind her. "Awe! The safe! The safe!" Then she has problems opening it. "Queen! Help me!"

Mal and I look at each other with either a smirk or rolling her eyes. Hehe.

The Evil Queen opens it with ease and says, "Wella!"

"My spell book," Maleficent smiles, getting the frozen spell book. "Darling! Come!" she calls for Mal.

Mal appears next to her mother with the spellbook steaming a little from being frozen. "It doesn't work here, but it will in Auradon," she says, showing her the book. "Remember when we were spreading evil and ruining lives?" Maleficent asked the Evil Queen.

"I remembered it like it was yesterday," the Evil Queen says.

"And now you will be making your own memories," the evilest one says to her daughter. "By doing exactly what I tell you," she says firmly, giving the book to Mal.

Then we all hear a car honking sound.

"Now Halina," Daddy says, placing his hands on my shoulders. "Be evil and don't like anything get in your way. Also, make deals with the dead," he gives me an evil smile.

"Yes Daddy I will," I smiled back evilly.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

*Halina's POV*

I got all of my stuff to take to Auradon in black and gray suitcases and a bag. Everyone was gathering around to see a limousine as our ride I believe. I wasn't impressed. The driver takes our stuff into the truck as we say goodbyes to our parents. Of course Daddy is in the shadows watching us leave.

Inside of the limo lines with Carlos, Jay, me, Evie, and Mal. Of course they want me to sit next to Jay. He looks down to with a smirk on his face which my face warm up in a blush. Ever since we were kids, Jay the son of Jafar has become the center of my affections which is hard because I'm the only one who really understands love due to my background with the gods and goddesses.

Suddenly a series of colorful treats appear around us. Candy, but they look so much better than the ones back at home. I take a lollipop with a black and gray swirl to it. I take a lick and it tasted like black licorice. Yummy!

"Hey H," Evie says, getting out a lipstick. "Take a little bit of gray lipstick on your lips, it will help out with your everyday look."

"Thank E," I smiled and let her apply some on my pale lips.

My usual makeup contains of black or gray eyeshadow with black eyeliner and mascara. So yea with a touch of gray lipstick will help out, without making it harsh.

Mal seems to be annoyed with what's happening and clicks the remote. The remote can open the shield between us and the driver.

"Look!" Evie cries out.

We all look to see that we are dangerously close to the broken bridge to the ocean!

"It's a trap!" Carlos exclaims, freaking out like us.

We hugged each other with screams, thinking that we going to our deaths, but we didn't. In fact, when we looked, there is yellow dust like swirls everywhere and a yellow bridge is made.

"What just happened?" Carlos asked.

"It must be magic!" I smiled big.

"Hey," Mal says to the driver, "did this button just open the magic barrier?"

"Nope," he says, showing us another one. "This one open the magic barrier. That one opens my garage." He then presses another button above him, closing the space between us and him.

"Okay," Mal smirks like us. "Nasty, I like that guy."

The magical bridge takes us to Auradon, across the ocean. Everywhere we went looks a lot different than the Isle. In a good way. My black eyes look out to see the sign saying, "Welcome to Auradon Prep. Goodness doesn't get any better." Hmmm, interesting.

People gather around when the limo takes us to the entrance of Auradon school with welcome signs and band playing music.

"What did we got ourselves into?" I asked a little confused.

"Good question," Carlos says.

Then a blue scarf has Carlos and Jay fighting it. I shook my head at this. Our driver stops and opens the door for us, making the fighting guys get out first still fighting over it. Evie and I were next. She has taken it's beauty by twirling around with a huge smile. I took the beauty like my eyes are big and wide.

Mal was annoyed. "Guys, guys," she says to them, "we have an audience."

Fairy Godmother walks forward with two people behind as most of us stand up straight, trying to make a good impression.

"Just cleaning up," Jay smiles, picking up Carlos from the floor.

"Leave it like you found it," Fairy Godmother smiles. "By now, just leave it," she was referring to the scarf and others.

Jay and Carlos put the stuff away and Jay noticed the girl. "Hello foxy," he flirts with her. "The name's Jay."

I was taken by surprised about this as I look at him from behind.

She giggles uncomfortably.

"Welcome to Auradon Prep," Fairy Godmother greets with a smile, getting between them. "I'm Fairy Godmother, Headmistress," she presents herself with a bow.

That got our attention.

"Fair Godmother?" Mal asked. "As in Bibbity Bobbity Boo?"

"Bibbity Bobbity you know it!"

"Yea I always wonder what it felt like for Cinderella when you appeared out of nowhere," Mal is doing a good job at this. "With a sparkly wand and warm smile. Sparkly wand."

"That was a long time ago," she explains. "And we always say don't focus on the past, focus on the future," she uses her hands on that phase.

"It's so good to finally meet you all," the boy smiles as the girl and boy step forward. "I'm Ben."

"Prince Benjamin," the girl says with a smile, correcting him. Evie got interested. "Soon to be king!" she squeals a little.

"You had me at prince," Evie says breathlessly, stepping forward.

"You go girl," I mumbled under my breath with a smirk.

"My mom is a queen which makes me a princess," she curtsies.

"Name's Halina," I smiled, appearing next to her. "Goddess of the Underworld. Hi, how ya doin'?" I greeted with a bow.

"The Queen and Hades have no status here," the princess says, surprising us. "And neither do you two."

I bit the inside of my mouth, trying to let the anger come out. How dare she say that? Evie's a princess and I'm a goddess.

"This is Audrey," Prince Ben introduces her.

"Princess Audrey," she corrects him with a smile, holding his hand. "His girlfriend. Right Benny Boo?"

We all secretly glare at her for different reasons.

"Ben and Audrey will show you all around," Fairy Godmother says. "And I'll see you tomorrow." She opens the bond between the two and saying, "the doors of wisdom are never shut! Library hours are from 8 to 11 and I'm sure you all know that I have little thing about curfews."

"I'm sure we will do just fine Fairy Godmother," I assure her with a smirk.

"Great!" she says, leading the band away from her.

"It is so so so good to finally meet you all," Prince Ben smiles, trying to shake hands with Jay first, but he didn't accept it politely. Then he went to Mal, they shake hands but stare into each other's eyes. "This is momentous occasion. One I hope will go down in history," he says, shaking hands with Carlos. "As a day that two people begins to heal," he shake hands with me and Evie.

"Or the day you show five people where the bathrooms are," Mal steps in sarcastically.

"A little bit over the top?" Prince Ben asked Mal.

"A little more than a little bit" she answers making them chuckle.

"So much for a first impression," he smiles.

"Hey you're Maleficent's daughter aren't you?" Audrey asked Mal. "Yea you know what, I totally do not blame your mother for trying to kill my parents and stuff."

So Princess Audrey is the daughter of King Philip and Queen Aurora huh?

"And I totally do not blame your grandparents by inviting everyone in the whole world, but my mother to the stupid cersining."

"Water under the bridge," Princess Audrey smiles.

"Totes," Mal smiles as well.

They giggled at the same time before sighing at the same time.

Evie and I look at each other with a smirk and shaking our heads.

"Okay how about a tour?" Prince Ben asked with a smile.

Prince Ben and Princess Audrey leads us while he gives out a little history lesson about Auradon Prep. Evie and I have our arms linked. We stop at a statue of the King himself. Prince Ben claps his hands and the statue turns into his beast form. It scare Carlos gratefully to the point that he jumps into Jay's arms.

"Carlos it's alright," Prince Ben simply smiles to him. "My dad wanted it to turn from beast to man to remind us that anything is possible."

Okay the smile is starting to annoy a little. He keeps on smiling as if it's a must to do.

"Does it shed much?" Mal asked as a joke.

"Yea my mom wouldn't let him on the couch."

We got inside when Mal asked, "do you guys have magic here in Auradon likes wands and things like that?"

"Yea they exist of course they have retired," Prince Ben answered. "So here we're ordinary mortals. Uh Halina," I look at him, "you're familiar with mortals and immortals right?"

"Yes I do," I smiled back in response. "Sometimes mortals are boring without a cause."

"Interesting theory," he smiles, before turning to Mal again.

"Who happened to be Kings and Queens?"

"Our royal life goes back hundreds of years," Princess Audrey smiles at Prince Ben, wrapping his arm around her.

"Doug! Thomas! Come on down," Prince Ben says, looking up.

We all look to see two student. One is in the band uniform and glasses and holding a clipboard. The other is a taller one with long dark hair, tanned skin, and wearing an English proper clothing.

"This is Doug, he's going to show your class schedules and show you your dorms," Prince Ben introduces him to us. "And this is Thomas, he's the student history teacher. He will help you if you need help on homework or whatnot. I'll see you later," he says to Mal. "And if there's anything you need just ask-"

"Doug and Thomas," Princess Audrey steps in before dragging her boyfriend out of the building.

"Hey guys, I'm Dopey's son," Doug says to us. "As in Dopey, Doc, Bashful, Happy, Grumpy, Sleepy, and…." his words trail off when he sees Evie. "Hi-Ho!" he exclaims, seeing her beauty.

"Evie," she introduces herself, liking the attention. "Evil Queen's daughter."

"My name is Thomas Rolfe," the other one introduces himself with a smile. "You may know my parents are John Rolfe…..and….Pocahontas…." his words trail when he sees me! He clears his throat and straightens up. "I'm Thomas Rolfe, my lady," he smiles to me, bowing to me like a gentleman.

A blush covers my face as I smirk in return. "Halina," I said, stepping forward like Evie, "Hades's Little Goddess."

"It's very nice to meet you Miss Halina," he smiles again, taking my hand and giving it a kiss.

I feel an uncomfortable glare behind me.

"Well guys," Mal speaks smiling, "let's go find our dorms."

The guys follow her first Evie and then I up a flight of stairs. I can feel both Doug and Thomas watching us.

"Oh yea your dorms are that way guys," Doug says pointing the opposite direction.

My head moves that direction with me looking my friends, signaling them to follow me.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

*Halina's POV*

Evie, Mal, and I have the same dorm which it should be good. The door opens and we were greeted by an atmosphere that we are so unfamiliar with…..and there's a lot of pink! It makes me cringe.

"Wow this is so amaz-"

"Gross," Mal interrupts Evie.

"I know right," she agrees with her. "Amazingly gross."

"Well looks like this one's mine," I smiled, propping myself on the bed away from the window. "Hey," I smiled more, "these are more comfortable than the ones back at home."

"Really?" Evie asked smiling.

"I'm going to need some serious sunscreen," Mal says.

"Same here girl," I said, laying down on my back. I move my fingers around, closing the curtains.

"Now that's much better," Mal smiles.

"What's the gameplan M?" I asked our leader as Evie sits next to me on my bed.

"We will go out when it's dark out."

*Later that night*

The girls and I head ot the guys' dorm and immediately we hear what sounds like effects form a game. The boys' dorm is more of my personal style, but I can give or take.

"Hey Jay," I speak to him while Carlos is playing a game. "What are you doing?" I asked, joining him at his bed.

"It's called stealing," he smirks at me, showing his latest collection.

"What's the point?" I asked with my hands on my hips.

"Well Halina, it's like buying stuff, but it's for free," he says, pulling out a laptop.

I didn't realize how close I am to his muscular arm until now. A shade of pink covers my pale face.

"Or," Mal steps in, picking up a phone, "you can leave these here and pick them up when we rule the world?" she asked, throwing it away.

"All of these things will be ours once we do rule the world," I smirked, putting some sass to it.

"You two sound like your parents," Evie smirks.

"Thank you Evie dear," I smiled, happy to hear that.

"You do it your way and I'll do it my way," Jay says, closing the laptop and putting it away.

"Well that's a real slice," I remarked smirking.

"Die suckers!" Carlos yelled at the television with a grin. "Hey Jay," he turns to him, "you have got to check this out. It is awesome!"

Jay gets the controllers and begins to play. I couldn't help, but stare.

"Guys!" Mal calls for us, "do I need to remind you why we all here for?"

"Fairy Godmother," Jay answers, playing the game. "Magic wand," he plays again.

"This is our one chance to prove ourselves to our parents."

Her words made us stop and think. Sure they show their 'care' and 'love' in their own ways, but no matter how much we don't want to hear it, we are their children.

"To prove that we car evil, and vicious, and ruthless, and cruel. Yea?"

"Yea," we said.

"Evie mirror me," Mal says.

We gather around the table to stare into the mirror.

"Mirror, mirror, on - uhh - in my hand where does Fairy Godmother's wand….stands?" Evie casts the spell.

The wand appears on the screen.

"There is it," Mal says.

"Zoom out," Carlos suggests.

"Magic mirror, not too close," Evie whispers. Then it shows the Earth. "Closer….Closer….Closer."

"Can I get back to my game?" Carlos asked. "I'm on level 3."  
"Stop!" Jay and I said.

"It's at a museum!" Mal adds in.

The Museum of Cultural History to be exact.

Carlos looks it up on a navigation. "Two point three miles from her."

Mal checks outside if there's anyone out. "Come on," she says, leading us.

"Carlos," I called for him when I saw him lagging.

"Coming!" he says, pulling on his jacket and running with us.

Out of breath, we made it to the museum.

"Check your mirror," Mal say to Evie.

"Is my mascara smudged too much?" she asked.

"You're beautiful Evie," I smiled to her.

"Hey while you are at it, why not you help find us the wand?" she tells her the real reason.

"This way."

We follow Evie to the entrance which of course it's closed. Inside shows a guard watching the monitors that has the magical items. One I recognized as my Uncle Zeus's lightning bolts. He turns and we quickly hide away from the windows. Maleficent's spinning wheel is the front and center of the room.

"That's your mother's spinning wheel?" Jay asked with a chuckle.

"Kind of dorky," Carlos joins in the chuckling.

I raised an eyebrow at them which they stopped.

"It's magic, it doesn't have to be scary," Mal explains, pulling out the spellbook. "Magic spindle do not linger, make my victim prick their finger."

Nothing happened.

"Impressive," Jay says, sarcastically.

"I got chills," Carlos addins which makes them laugh.

"Okay you know that," Mal then casts another spell. "Prick the finger, prick it deep. Send my enemy to sleep."

The guard stands up and pricks his finger, making him sleep on the stand.

"Not so dorky now," I smirked.

Mal tries to open it, but it's locked.

"Stand back," Jay says, making a head start.

"Make it easy, make it quick. Open without a kick," she casts another.

The doors open and Jay ends up on the floor. It makes us laugh.

"Here Jay let me help," I smiled, helping him up.

Jay knocks off my arms and walking with the group. That me rather sad, but I keep on going with our mission.

"Carlos are you coming?" I asked whispering.

He manages to keep up.

Evie's leading us everywhere and up a flight of stairs. That's when we all saw a room. It made us stop in our tracks.

It's our parents…..well in museum statues. Cruella De Vil, Hades, Maleficent, Jafar, and the Evil Queen. We step forward stunned to see them here.

"Mommy?" Evie speaks.

The Evil Queen is holding a poison apple and an illusion of a mirror is in front of her.

"Daddy?" I speak.

Hades's standing proud with a statue of his throne behind him.

"Killer," Jay says.

Jafar's posing for an attack with his spector.

"I'll never forget Mother's Day again," Carlos promises.

Cruella De Vil is chasing some dalmations puppies.

"Well the wand's not here," Jay speaks smiling. "Let's bounce," he says to us. "Let's go."

But only Evie, Carlos, and I followed.

*Mal's POV*

I didn't went with them. My mother's words echo in my mind, "The future of the free world rests in your hands….don't blow it."

" _Look at you, look at me_ ," I begin to sing, looking at her statue. " _I don't know who to be Mother. Is it wrong, is it right? Be a thief in the night Mother! Tell me what to do_."

"Mal," I hear Halina's voice speak to me behind me. "Come on."

My back was turn to my 'mother' to see the little goddess walk away. Then the familiar laughter of my mother echos in the room. I turn around to see the statue came to live as my mother!

"Don't be so serious darling," she says, chuckling. "Sorry." Once calmed she sings along. " _I was once like you my child_ ," she sings, motioning over to the stairs. " _Slightly insecure, argued with my mother too. Thought I was mature_ ," she sings, sitting down on the wall as I sit down on the stairs. Then she roughly cross her arm in front of me almost hitting me. " _But I put my heart aside and I used my head. Now I think it's you learned what dear old momma said_." Mother stood up on her feet.

" _Do you wanna be evil like me_?" she sings dancing down the stairs and in front of us. I look at her confused. " _Don't you wanna be mean? Don't you wanna make mischief your daily routine_?" She sings, dancing around her spector. " _Well you can spend your life attending to the poor, but when you're evil doing less is doing more_ ," mother sings, dancing across the floor. " _Don't you wanna be ruthless and rotten and bad? Don't you wanna be very, very good at being bad_?" She moves her spector around like crazy before pointing it to me!

" _I have tried my whole life long to do the worst I can_ ," she walks over to me on the stairs next to me. " _Clawed my way to victory built my master plan. Now the time has come my dear for you to take your place_ ," I get startled with her almost stabbing me. " _Promise me you will try to be an absolute disgrace_ ," she uses her magic to raise me up and chuckles.

" _Don't you wanna be evil like? Don't you wanna be cruel_?" Mother sings, dancing and gets me on the floor. " _Don't you wanna be nasty and brutal and cool_?" she gets to one side of the room. " _And when you grab that wand,_ " she throws me her spector and I caught it, " _that's when you reign begins_." She motions for it back which I did. " _Who wants an evil queen without a sack of sins_?"

" _Don't you wanna be heartless and hardin' as stone? Don't you wanna be finger lickin' evil to the bone_?" she sings, then floats up in the air. " _This is not for us to ponder this was preordained. You and I shall rule together freedom soon regain. Mistress of the universe, powerful and strong_." Mother got to the other side of me. " _Daughter, hear me. Help me, join me. Won't you sing along_?" she sings to me.  
I grab the other end of her sepectur with a wicked smile on my face. " _Now we're gonna be evil it's true, never gonna think twice_ ," we sing together and dancing.

" _And we're gonna be spiteful_ ," I sing, pulling it.

" _Yes, spiteful_ ," she pulled it back. " _That's nice_ ," she smiles. " _In just an hour or two our futures safe and sure_ ," we dance up the stairs with her singing. " _This mother, daughter act is going out on tour. If you wanna be evil and awful and free. Then you should thank your lucky star that you were born the girl you are_ ," she sings, using her scepter to pretend to title me. " _The daughter of an evilicious queen like me_!" Mother sings as I went back down to the floor.

She let's out her laugh.

"Hey!" Halina's voice pulls me back to the smiling goddess. "Evie found the wand, let's go!"

As she leaves, I turn back to see Mother is back to the statue form.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

*No One's POV*

The Villian Kids run into a room where it has a circular gate with a blue hue light shooting down. They got excited when they see the magic wand. Jay opens the door that leads to downstairs. Carlos holds it as the five head down to the wand.

Finally the wand is in their sight. It's beauty amazes them, mostly that they are going to complete the mission.

Halina sees Jay going to get it willy nilly. "Jay don't!" she exclaims. He simply smirks and goes for it. There's an alarm system!

"A force field and a siren?!" Carlos yelled out.

"Come on!" Halina calls, running towards the exist.

The guard has a flashlight, looking for the source. Somewhere the Villian Kids manages to get away from him, but a phone rings which Carlos answers with, "Hello. Uhh, one second please."

He goes through the buttons, hoping for the code. The alarm turns off.

"Yea, yea, no," he says in the phone. "False alarm. It was a malfunction in the LM714 chip in the board secret. Say hi to the misses," he says, hanging up.

"Carlos!" Halina calls for him.

"You're welcome."

"Way a go Jay!" Mal said to him frustrated. "Now we have to go to school tomorrow!"

They managed to get their dorms without anyone noticing.

*The Next Day*

Fairy Godmother is teaching the five kids in Remedial Goodness class. A chalkboard has the writing of 'Welcome to Remedial Goodness' on the top the with two questions that she's lecturing them.

"'If someone hands you a crying baby, do you: A) curse it? B) lock in a tower? C) give it a bottle? D) carve out its heart?"

Evie and Mal are at a table on Fairy Godmother's left and Carlos and Jar are at her right. Halina is sitting in front of Mal. Their clothing changed a little. Like Halina's wearing black jeans over her biker boots with a gray tank top under her biker jacket. Everything else is the same.

The daughter of the Evil Queen raises her hand to answer.

"Evie."

"Was the second one?" she asked.

This makes the Goddess of the Underworld smirk.

"Anyone else?" Fairy Godmother asked.

Mal was sketching the magic wand. Halina notice a few ghosts floating by.

"Halina?"

"C, give it a bottle," she answers with her arms crossed on the desk.

"Correct again."

"You're on fire girl," Carlos commented.

She smirks again, "just pick the one that has the least amount of fun."

They all realized it.

Jane, the daughter of Fairy Godmother, walks in between tem to her mother. She has papers in her hands. With the villian kids around her, she freaked out.

"Hello dear one," Fairy Godmother smiles to her.

"Hi," she greets softly, giving her the papers. "You need to sign off an early dismissal of the coronation," she says, looking at the newcomers scared.

"Everyone here remembers my daughter Jane," her mother says, signing it. "It's okay. Jane this is everyone," she gives her back the papers.

"It's okay don't mind me," Jane says to them, hurrying off.

Carlos was secretly looking at the cute girl.

"Question #2 - You find vial of poison. Do you: A) put it in the king's wine? B) paint it on an apple? C) turn it over to the proper authorities?" Evie and I chuckled at the second one.

Immediately Evie, Carlos, and Jay raised their hands.

"Jay."

"C, turn it over to proper authorities," Jay answers.

"I was going to say that," Carlos speaks to him.

Jay and Carlos got into a playful fight. Evie's focusing on her makeup. Mal's busy on thinking a plan for the wand. Halina sees the guys and silently dramatically puts her head in her arms.

"Boys," Fairy Godmother tries to get their attention. "Boys!" She finally did. "I'm going to encourage you to use your energy on the Tourney field."

"Oh no that's okay whatever it is we'll pass," Carlos says.

Halina rolls her eyes and look at the two comments on the chalkboard. 'Mouths are for smiling, not for biting.' 'Sharing is caring.'


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

*Halina's POV*

After meeting up with the girls at Mal's locker I head towards my history class. My dark gray bookbag hangs over my left hip as my low heeled boots make soft footsteps in the hallway. I open the door and quickly noticed that I am the first one here and Thomas Rolfe is there just like he said he will be a student teacher.

"Good morning Halina," he greets me with a smile.

"Morning Thomas," I greeted back shyly, blushing and looking down a little.

I went over to a seat by the window and close to the back. If I was still in Dragon Hall, the teachers would do the lecture and would not care if we pass or not. Also, no such thing as helping out, but base on what I've seen with the teachers here in Auradon Prep, the teachers actually cares for the students. Something so foreign to us.

More students fill up the classroom. Thomas writes the chalkboard about today's lecture.

"Now throughout history there have been many stories about legends, myths, adventures," Thomas speaks to us. "But of course, they are love stories." My eyebrow raised up in confusion. "Many love stories weren't documented in history. And some are documented. Those are the famous ones. Let's start with some examples. Does anyone know any?"

Some students raised their hands.

"Romeo and Juliet," one said.

"Unfortunately, Romeo and Juliet doesn't fall into the history of love stories because they're characters in literature," Thomas speaks. "But William Shakespeare did write Romeo and Juliet base on the real life love couple whose backgrounds of families did not like each other. Anyone else?" he asked with a smile.

After a few couples examples, he noticed that I have been quiet.

"Halina," he speaks up, catching my attention. "What is your favorite couple from history?"

I take a moment to think before responding, "Psyche and Cupid."

He smiles more and say, "One of my favorites."

A blush covers my face when he said that. He likes the love story between them as well?

Later, I have decided to go to the library to work on my homework since I have nothing else to do. Along the way, my ear picks up some walking towards me and the familiar male voice calling out my name.

My black eyes look over and I see Thomas Rolfe walking over to me with a smile.

"Oh hello Thomas," I greeted surprised to see him with a smile. "What should I do for you?"

"Are you doing anything right now?"

"I'm heading towards the library to get a head start on my homework. Would you like to join?" I asked, surprising myself as well.

"I would love to," he smiles, then he offers his arm to me.

I was hesitant to accept it, but I accept his offer. Thomas Rolfe escorts me to the library like a gentleman.

*Jay's POV*

*At in the field*

Me and some of the guys are in uniforms for this Tourney game. Trust me, they look ridiculous.

The coach blows the whistle. "Jay, Ben. Offence. Chad, you're defense. Taylor, you're shooter."

"Right coach."

With the sound of the whistle, the game begins. Cheerleaders are cheering. The more I do this game, the more I realized that this is fun. I am hitting everyone on the different learn and heading towards the goal. My competitive side came out at full speed.

Then Carlos sees me running towards him. He freaked. "Hey Jay, Jay, it's me Carlos!" I already know that was him, but I wanna win. He tries to protect himself with the equipment, but failed.

I use his shield as aventage. I shoot and scores! Cheerleaders cheer again. The sudden rush of excitement got me into a victory dance. Everyone was staring at me weird.

"You!" the coach calls for me. "Get over here!"

Sensing that I am in trouble, I run over to him.

"What do you call that?" he asked me, pointing at the field. Then he smiles, "I call that raw talent!" That's a relief. "Come find me later and I would show you want you never seen before. It's called a rulebook. Welcome to the team son," he chuckles, patting my shoulder. Then he looks at Carlos. "Have you ever thought of band?" his question makes us laugh.

"We'll work on it coach," Prince Ben says.

"Alright let's run that again," coach calls for it.

I smirk and then turn around to see Prince Chad glaring at me. I simply move past him with our shoulders meeting.

" _I'm Rotten to the Core_."

*Mal's POV*

Evie, Halina, and I are at my locker discussing over things.

"Bye Mal," the two says, going their separate ways.

"Bye," I said back. I'm looking through the spellbook of what to do next before closing my specially designed locker.

"Hey," Prince Ben greets me with a smile.

"Hey," I greeted back smiling, but confused of why he's talking to me.

"How was your first day?"

"Super."

"You should take this talent off the locker and join the art class," he comments on my symbol. "I can sign you up."

Then Jane walks by and she takes one look at me, there's she goes scared. I turn my body to see her turn the corner.

"Way to take the fun out of it," i mentioned before leaving him be.

Jane's in the girls' restroom looking at herself in the mirror. Possibly fussy with her hair. Once she saw me refection, she turns around frightened.

"Hi," I greeted with a smile. "It's Jane right?" I asked her. "I always love that name Jane," I admitted.

"That's cool," she says, walking away.

"Don't go!" I accidently scared her with my hand extended out. A small pause appear between us. "I guess I was hoping to make a friend," I truly admitted, smiling.

She simply stares at me.

"You probably have all the friends you need though?" I asked.

"Hardly."

"Really?" I asked surprised. "I mean your mother being Fairy Godmother and being headmistress," I say walking over to the counter. "Not to mention your own…..your own personality," I chuckled.

"I rather be pretty," she says. "You got great hair."

That gave me an idea. "You know what," I smiled. "I just the thing for that." I pull out my spellbook and look through the pages. "Awe here! Beware or swear, replace the old with new hair." The movement of my finger moves her as well.

She stands up with new longer and curly hair. She's loving what she sees.

"Wow," I said impressed. "You almost don't notice…..your other features anymore."

"Do my nose," Jane's eager about it.

"Oh I can't,"I said. "I've been practicing your know but I cannot really do the ink magic. Not like your mom," I mentioned with a smile. "With her wand. I mean with one swoosh of that thing and you can probably have features you wanted."

"She doesn't uses the wand anymore," Jane says. "She believes real magic are in the books and not spellbooks. Regular books with history and stuff."

"What a rip," I pffted.

"Yea."

"She uses her magic on Cinderella who wasn't even her real daughter. Doesn't she love you?"

"Well of course she does, you know it's tough love. Work on the inside not the outside that sort of thing."

"That's the face!" I exclaimed. "Just look like your heart is about break." She looks at me confused. "Oh Master," I give an example. "I just understand why you wouldn't make me beautiful too." Then I smiled.

"Do you think it will work?" she asked, sounding hopeful.

"Yea," I chuckled. "I mean that what old Cindy did and your mom did Bibby Bobby the daylights out of her."

That make her chuckle.

"And hey if your mom does decide to you know break out the old wand," I get on the counter and crossed my leg, "invite me."

"If I could convince mom," she smiles, "you're so there."

"Yay!"

She leaves me smirking. There's easier than I thought.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

*Evie's POV*

*Chemistry Class*

My next class is chemistry. Next to me was the son of Dopey and in front of me is someone I couldn't help, but stare.

"Any chance he's in line for the throne?" I asked Doug as my hand's in a fist to hold my head. "Anywhere in line?"

"Chad, Prince Charming Jr., Cinderella's son," he explains, looking at me. That perk my interest. "He inherited the charm, but not a lot are there you know what I mean?"

"I looks there to me," I am almost drooling over the charm.

"Evie," the chemistry teacher, Mr. Deley, snaps me out of my trance. "Perhaps this is just review for you. So tell me, what is the atomic weight of silver?"

What?! "Atomic weight? Well not very much I mean it's an atom right?" I tried with a smile. Both Chad and I chuckled.

Mr. Deley motions me to come forward. I secretly bring out the magic mirror.

"Let's see," I smiled, picking up a piece of chalk. "How do I find the average atomic weight of silver?" The mirror shows me. "=(106.905x0.5200)+108.905x.4800. Which Mr. Deley would give us 107.9 amu."

"I forget, it was a mistake to underestimate-"

"A villain?" I asked, hiding the mirror behind my back. "Don't make it again," I smiled, giving him the chalk.

Along the way back to my seat, Prince Chad gives me a piece of paper. We sort of stare into each other's eyes. When I sit down, I read the paper. 'Meet me under the bleachers at 3.'

*Carlos's POV*

*Out in the field*

"Alright Carlos," Prince Ben says, writing something on the clipboard. "We're going to do some sprints. You ready?"

I nod my head, kneeling down on the ground. He sets the timer. I begin running then I heard some barking behind me! It's a dog! Screams of terror appear out of my mouth as I run for my life!

A tree in a nearby wood help me get away from the beast. My eyes look down at it in fear and my heart races like crazy.

"Carlos!"

"Ben?" I called out. "Ben help me!" I freaked out. "This thing is a killer!" I pointed at the dog and holding onto the tree. "This is going to chase me and rip my throat out! This vicious rabid pack animal!"

"Hey," Ben says trying to calm me down, holding the dog. "Who told you that?"

"My mother," I answered.

"Cruella?"

"She's a dog expert and a dog yeller. Why are you holding him?! He's going to attack you!"

"Carlos, you never have meet a dog before have you?"

"Of course not," I answered, still holding onto the team.

"Dude meet Carlos," he smiles, introducing us. "Carlos this is Dude. He's the campus mutt."

The more I see Dude, the more I see him not attacking.

"He doesn't look like a vicious rabid pack animal," I said, calming down, slowly getting off the tree. "Geez. You're a good boy huh?" I begin to pet him, keep on telling him he's a good boy.

Ben offers me to hold him which I did with a smile.

"I guess you guys have it rough on the Island," he says, seeing this.

"Yea, let's just say we don't get bellyrubs."

"You're a good boy," he smiled, placing his hand on my shoulder. "I mean you're a good runner. So I'll let you be of getting to know each other and you can find me when you're done."

I nod my head. Once he left, I sit down on the ground, getting to know Dude.

*Evie's POV*

At three o'clock pm, I meet up with Prince Chad just like her requested. He holds my hand, leading me to under them. I couldn't keep the smile from leaving my face.

"Is everyone at home pretty as you?" Prince Chad asked with a smile.

I blushed at the comment. "I like to think I am the Fairest of Them All." We chuckled. "How many rooms in your castle?" I asked.

"Too many to count," he laughs a little.

My small giggle joins as well. I need to make the move. I step forward to kiss him.

"You really nailed that chemistry problem today," he says interrupting it. "You gonna have all the nerds fall in love with you."

"I'm not that smart," I admitted.

"Oh come on."

"No really I am not, but I'm really good at sewing, cooking, cleaning. You like your mother Cinderella without the dress," I smiled to him. "See this," i show him the magic mirror. "If I asked where something is, it tells me."

"Are you kidding me?" he asked me in disbelief.

"No," I smiled.

He takes the mirror. "Where's my cellphone?" Prince Chad asked it and place it against his ear.

"It won't work for you silly," I giggled.

"No biggie," he says, giving it back. "My dad can get me a new one."

"Prince Charming."

"Yes."

"And Cinderella."

"Yea," he moves closer.

"Fairy Godmother."

"Yea," closer.

"Hey I heard her wand in some boring museum," I said. "Do you always leave it there?"

He looks into my eyes, leaning in for a kiss. I closed my eyes and perk my lips.

"I really like to talk," he says, pulling away. Prince Chad holds onto the metal bars behind him. "I'm just swamped. Unless," he says turning around to see me smiling.

"Unless?"

"If you can knock out all of my homework along with yours. Maybe we can get together sometime," he smiles, offering me his backpack.

"Okay," I finally answered, accepting it.

"Thanks Babe," he smiles, giving me a wink before leaving.

"Bye," I said softly. 'He likes me!' I thought to myself, smiling.

"I couldn't help, but overhear-"

"Are you stalking me?" I asked Doug who's on the bleachers.

"Technically yes," he answers. "I too have a fascination for Fairy Godmother's wand," he says, joining me on the ground. "Which is another reason I look forward to the th coronation. Perhaps we could sit to each other and discuss its attributes?" he asked.

That catches my attention as I step closer to him. "Are you saying they use it for the coronation?" I asked.

"Yes and asking you out," he looks helpful.

"I just laugh and walk away. "Mirror Mirror in my hand, where does Halina stand?" I asked the mirror.

It shows me that Halina is the library with Thomas Rolfe. I wouldn't imagine someone like him for her, but I gotta admit that they do look cute together. She always did have a think for long dark hair on guys.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

*Halina's POV*

Thomas and I are still in the library working on my homework and studying for future lectures. The more I spend time with him, the more I realized he's more than just a proper gentleman like his father, he's also like his mother.

Honestly when he's near me like now, my body feels warm inside without releasing my anger. Also I can't even remember why I was really here for.

While I was writing down an essay for English Literature, his black eyes keep on staring at me.

"What?" I asked, looking up his eyes.

"I was wondering if you're interested-"

"Umm excuse me Thomas Rolfe," Evie speaks, coming over to us, with someone else's backpack. "I need to steal my BFFFL." He gives her a confused look. "Best Female Friend For Life," she explains.

"I'm sorry Thomas," I give him an apologetic smile before standing up from my seat. "I'll see you later?" I asked him, putting my bookbag on.

"Okay," he sighs then smiles to him, standing up gently placing his hand on my cheek.

I blushed a little before smiling to him. Evie and I link arms and head towards our dorm room.

"I've got some information about the wand!" she whispers to me.

"What!?" I whispered back.

We keep it low key until we have everyone together and alone.

Mal, Evie, and I are in the dorm with Jane. Her new hair looks beautiful on her. My BFFFL continues working on her latest project on the sewing machine that we share. Mal's drawing something on her bed while I am reading my ghost book on my bed, leaning about the head of it.

"Mom said, 'if a boy can't see the beauty within you then he isn't worth it'," Jane says to Mal. I guess that plan didn't work. "Can you believe it? What kind of world does she live in?"

"Auradon," Mal answers.

"Mal, Halina," Evie says, showing her latest project. "Do you like?"

"Yea, it's cute," Mal says.

"Beautiful," I smiled. "Brings out your eyes," I add in.

"I know," she smiles.

"I'll never get a boyfriend," Jane says, sitting next to me on my bed.

I place my book down motion for her to let me hold her.

"Boyfriends are overrated," Mal mumbles.

"And how would you know Mal?" I asked with a smirk, holding a sad Jane. "You never had a boyfriend."

"Cause I don't need one H," She says, giving me a smile. "They're a waste of time."

Then Evie let's out a gasp. "I forgot to do Chad's homework!" she's frantically getting lover boy's homework done.

"And exactly what I mean," smirked the daughter of Maleficent.

"Anyways," I smiled, looking at Jane. "Jane, you're a beautiful, cute girl who is still young. Mr. Right will come someday."

"Oh I hope so," she sighs.

"Hey guys," greeted someone that we are not familiar with, entering in. "I'm Lonnie. My mom's Mulan," she smiles, introducing herself.

"And Shang's little warrior?" I smiled.

"Yea he's my dad," she smiles again. "Anyways, I love what you did with Jane's hair," Lonnie says to Mal. "And I know you hate us and you're evil," that makes us smirk, "but do you think you can do mine?" she asked, touching her bob hairstyle.

"Why would I do that for you?" Mal asked her confused.

"I'll pay fifty dollars," Lonnie offers.

"Good answer," Evie steps in, "I need to buy more material," she says, taking the money.

"I suggest on getting rid of the bagns," I commented, standing up. "Maybe some layers," I put in my take.

"Ooo highlights might look good on you," Evie says and I agreed.

"I want it be cool like Mal's," Lonnie says, smiling at her.

"Really? With the split ends too?" Evie doesn't like the idea.

Mal gives her the look. My BFFFL shows the money making her sigh in annoyed. She gets the spellbook and begins to cast the spell, "Beware or swear, replace the old with cool hair." Her finger's movements moves Lonnie and her hair changed.

Her is longer and curly with a light shade of color. The daughter of Mulan and Shang walks over to the mirror surprised to see the look.

"I know, I know, it looks like a map on your hair," Evie thinks she doesn't like it. "You know let's cut it off and layer it-"

"No, no, no!" Lonnie says to her. "I love it!" she smiles.

"You do?" Evie and I speak at the same time, not impressed.

"It's just…." she is looking for something. Then her hands make split on her light colored skirt. "Now I'm cool," she smiles.

"Like ice," Mal commented smirking.

Jane then walks over to the mirror and did the same thing. Her eyes grew big and wide, realizing what she did. "What did I just do? Mom's going to kill me!"

*Jay's POV*

*Bleachers*

"I really could use a tough guy like you," coach says to me. "The team is a bunch of princes you know what I mean?"

"I know what you mean," I smiled. "It's always, 'pardon me old champ, oh pardon me do I bump into you?'" I use my best 'prince' impression.

It made him laugh.

"Where I come from it's prepare to die sucker." I stood on my feet. "As my father says, 'the only way to win is to-'"

"Jay, Jay, Jay,"coach says, standing up as well. "Let me explain a team. It's like a family," he explains, sitting us back down.

"You do not wanna be at my house at dinner time," I assured him.

"Okay umm, you know how the body leave a lot of different parts?" he asked. "The legs, elbows, ears, but they all need each other. That's what a team is. Different players work together to help win. Make any sense?"

I took what he said to heart and then I get an idea. "Can I be the fist?" I asked smirking, showing him my gloved fist.

He laughs, liking the idea. Then couch shows me something that I never thought I'd ever seen. A Tourney uniform jersey shirt with my name and the number 8.

"Whoa!" I am surprised, taking it. All of a sudden, Halina came to mind.

"What is it Jay?" coach asked.

"Huh? Oh nothing I'm just having some….problems."

"Girl problems?" he guessed.

"Yea," I admitted, looking at him. "I like her since childhood, but I don't know if I'm right for her."

"Well if she doesn't like you then she's not the one for you," he says placing his hand on my shoulder. "Tell you what," he then smiles. "Why don't you hang out with her more.?"

"Like asking her out?"

"Not accessority. Just hang out with her while with friends and see how things go."

I take his words and smiled, "okay coach."

With the jersey shirt on me, I went straight towards the girls' dorm, knowing she will be there with Mal and Evie. My nerves are going crazy. I'm nervous and excited. Excited that I made it on the team. Nervous because will Halina will it?

Once I open the door, I pose a little with the shirt. Carlos let out a we laughed. Evie's doing some homework. Carlos's at his laptop on the floor with Dude. Mal's reading her spellbook. Lastly, Halina is working on something on the sewing machine.

"Did your plan with Jane?" I asked Mal.

"Do you think I'll be looking through every spell if I wasn't completely struck out?" Mal says with an attitude.

"Easy on her," Halina says firmly, taking her newly made rather beautiful dress and place it in front of her standing up.

"My mom's counting on me! I can't let her down," Mal explains.

"We can do this!" I exclaimed, causing them to look at me. "If we stick together."

"And we won't go back until we do," Mal tells us after a small pause. "Because we're Rotten…."

"To the Core," we all said.

"Oh yea, I found out that Fairy Godmother blesses Ben with the wand at the coronation and we all we invited," Evie let's out a bombshell. "I have nothing to wear of course."

"Same here," Halina adds in. "This dress is too casual for the occasion," she says, referring to the dark gray dress she made.

Then there's a knock at the door.

"Hold that thought," Mal says, giving off the bed.

She opens the door when Halina places the dress on her bed. It's Ben.

"Hey Mal," he greets with a smile. "I didn't see you guys today so I was wondering if you have any questions or anything."

"No I don't think so," she says, looking at us which we shook our heads.

"Great if you need anything just-" he begins to leave.

"Oh wait!" Mal speaks up, stopping him. "Umm is it true that we all get to go to your coronation?"

"Yea the whole school goes," he answers.

"Wow that's beyond exciting. Is there are anyway the five of us get to stand in the front row next to Fairy Godmother to…." She's biting her tongue, "soak up the goodness?"

"I wish you could, but in the front row contains of me, my folks, and my girlfriend." Well that's disappointing.

"And your girlfriend?"

"Yea I'm sorry."

You can see the wheels turning.

"Okay, bye!" She closes the door and turns to us with a smirk. "I think Benny Boo needs a new girlfriend. We need a Love Potion," she motions for her spellbook.

Carlos gets the book and give it to her.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

*Halina's POV*

I lead them to the campus's kitchen since the Love Spell will be in a cookie form.

"Okay it says we need one tear," Mal says, reading it as I mix the mixture in a bowl. "And I don't cry."

"Let's chop up some onions," Carlos suggests, holding an onion.

"No it says we need a tear of human sadness. This potion has the best reviews so we should follow it exactly," Mal says which us girls agree.

"I'm an immortal so I can't do it," I speak up.

"How does that work again?" Carlos asked.

"One year in this world is one hundred years in the gods/goddesses world," I explained.

"A tear is a tear," Jay says.

"That's not true Jay," Evie says then say words that I wasn't able to spell out while getting the flour.

"Look at you," Mal and I smirked.

"Yea I knew that," Jay chuckles, but a chuckling Carlos hit his arm.

Then the door opens and walks in Lonnie. "There you are Mal," she says, walking over to us. Mal quickly covers the book with a napkin. "All the girls want you to do their hair."

We were surprised at that.

"Midnight snack huh?" she asked, noticing the mixture. "What are you making?"

"Nothing special just cookies," Mal answers.

Then Lonnie takes a small sample and eat it! We freaked out!

"What? I'm not going to double dip."

Not knowing if the spell is fully complete, Evie asked, "do you feel anything?" "Like are we missing something?" Mal asked.

Jay then steps in flirting with her. "Hey there," he smirks. Surprisingly at this moment, I didn't feel anger or jealously.

"Could use some chips!" Lonnie suggested, obviously not under the spell.

We all sigh in relief.

"What kind of chips?" I asked with a smile.

"Chocolate chips," she answers, getting some from the fridge. "Just the most important thing in the food group," she places a bowl on the table. "Hey didn't your moms ever make you you like chocolate chip cookies?" she asked, placing some in the mixture. "Like when you're feeling sad and fresh from the oven with a big old glass of milk and she makes you laugh and makes into perspective."

We are looking at her confused or surprised.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" she asked.

"It's just different where we are from," Mal admits as I mixed.

"Yea I know that. I just thought even villains loves their kids," she smiles. "Oh," Lonnie realized the atmosphere turn into sadness. "How awful," she cries a couple tears, holding my hand.

I quickly take the tear and put it in the mixture. "Well bummer," I then smiled, getting her out. "It's been a long night so evil dreams and let the monsters come out to play tonight!"

"Goodnight!" she smiles, leaving and closing the door.

"Okay boys cookie sheet," Mal instructs into making it.

*The next morning*

My outfit today is black leggings under dark gray jean skirt and a black top with a halter neckline. One large skull colored in dark gray is on my chest to cover while a series of small skulls on my upper back. My usual jacket, boots, jewelry, and makeup.

I am at my locker to get some books for my next classes when I see a gray card taped on it. My full name name is in black and cursive. 'Halina, the Goddess of the Underworld'. I take it and open it. I let out a gasp. My favorite poem of all time.  
" _I.  
O lover, with your skin so white  
The purest alabaster  
Delicate as the whitest lily that  
Only opens its petals at night_

 _II.  
Come to me, my love  
Across fields full of lilies at night  
The stars shining overhead  
Are witnesses to our love  
As bright as the sky._

 _III.  
O, the heart wants what it wants,  
Imagining its perfect mate.  
Alas, it cannot be so  
Yesterday's heart has lost its mate._

 _So imagine the new one  
With the trepidation that replaces the longing for what was  
With what is.  
The lonely crying—  
the mourning doves never sounded so sad!_

 _IV.  
But know that the heart wants to love  
And a new love will blossom  
Filling that void with its rapturous beauty._

 _V.  
Come to me, my love  
Across fields full of lilies  
And all looks new tonight._"

It's 'Lilies' from the Greek poet Sappho.

"Oh my gods," I smiled as my heart swells.

"Hey Halina," Jay greets me with a smile. "Can I talk to you for a second?"

"What's up?" I asked, closing my locker.

"Umm," he is gathering what he is going to say. "What's that?" Jay asked, noticing the card.

"Someone gave me this card with my alltime favorite poem," I blushed, smiling.

"Oh what is it?" he asked, smiling.

"I told you what it is," I said to him, a little surprised. "Remember? I told you when we were thirteen years old."

"Oh, oh uhh," he couldn't remember it.

"It's okay Jay," I assured him. "What were you really going to say?"

"Are you going to be at the game today?" I can tell that wasn't the question he was going to say.

"Yea, like everyone in the school," I answered with chuckle. Then I see Mal and Ben behind him. "Jay look!" I whispered to him.

"Hey Benny Boo," Mal greets Prince Ben, acting preppy.

"Hey," he greets back smiling, walking over to her.

"I just make a batch of cookies," she says, showing him the cookie in the bag. "Double chocolate chip, you want one?"

"I've got a big game so I can't have any," he says. "Thank you so much," he kindly declines. "Maybes next time," he begins to walk away.

"Oh yea I completely understand. 'Be careful of treats offered by kids of villains'."

"No, no, no."

"I'm sure every kid in Auradon knows that."

He tries to walk away, but Mal has a plan in mind. She pretends to take a bite. Prince Ben takes it and eats it!

"See that?" he asked smiling, with a mouth filled of the cookie. "Totally trust you."

Mal looks back at us as we move closer slowly.

"How are they?" she asked him.

"They're good. They're great! They're amazing," he answers. "They're chewy," he then says clearly. "Are those walnuts?" She nods her head. "I love walnuts," he smiles. Then he begins to stutter as we move closer. "Mal, did you always have those golden flakes in your eyes?" he asked, going to take a bite again, but she took it.

"How are you falling Bro?" Jay got behind and asked.

"I feel….I feel….I like singing your name," Prince Ben smiles big.

He starts to sing, she manages to stop him. The spell is at full swing! Jay and Carlos take the young prince to the field to get ready for the game.

*Tourney Tournament*

Mal, Evie, and I are watching the the tournament in the audience. Carlos and Jay are the ones we were really cheering for. The more I watch Jay out there and how determine he is, I know for sure I am going to tell him how I feel after all these years! They won!

"Excuse me! Excuse me!" Prince Ben takes the microphone from the announcer. "Can I have your attention, please." Everyone stops what they are doing and watches him. "There's something I'd like to," he gets on the platform. Silence falls on us. "Give me a 'M'!"

"M!" everyone says, making a M with their arms.

"Give me an 'A'!"

"A!"

"Give me an 'L'!"

"L!"

"What does that spell?!"

"Mal!" everyone says, making her annoyed.

"Come on, I can't hear you!"

"Mal!"

"I love you Mal," he says with a smile. "Did I mention that?"

Everyone has different emotions on that one.

"Give me a beat! Whoo! Uno, does, tres, quarto!" he instructs the band team.

"Oh my gods! The cookie!" I said to Mal smiling.

"What was in that cookie?" she asked me.

" _Did I mention that I'm in love with you_ ," Prince Ben begins to sing and dance. " _And did I mention there's nothing I can do. And did I happen to say I dream of you everyday? But let me_."

" _Shout it out loud_!"

Heck, everyone begins to dance with the music even me, Evie, and Lonnie. Making Mal annoyed.

" _If that's okay, hey hey_."

" _Hey_!"

" _That's okay_."

" _Hey_!"

" _I met this girl that rocked my world like it's never been rocked. And now I'm living just for her and I won't ever stop, I never thought that it can happen to a guy like me. But now look at what you've done, you got me down on my knees_!" Prince Ben continues to sing and dance with the players and cheerleaders. " _Because my love for you is ridiculous. I never knew_."

" _Who knew_?" Carlos and Jay are two of the dancers.

" _That it can be like this. My love for you is ridiculous. My love for you is ridiculous. My love is R-I-D-I-C-U-L-O-U-S_!"

" _R-I-D-I-C-U-L-O-U-S_!"

" _It's…_ "

" _R-I-D-I-C-U-L-O-U-S_!"  
" _It's…_ "

" _RIDICULOUS_!"

" _Just…_ "

" _RIDICULOUS_!"

" _And I would give my kingdom for just one kiss_."

Whoa! Dang that spell actually works!

" _Well did I mention that I'm in love with you. And did I mention there's nothing I can do. And did I happen to say I dream of you everyday? But let me shout it out loud, if that's okay, hey hey_!"

" _Yea_!"  
" _If that's okay. I gotta know which way to go, c'mon gimme a sign. You gotta show me that you're only ever gonna be mine. Don't want to go another minute even without you 'cause if your heart just isn't in it, I don't know what I'd do._ "  
Everyone is enjoying this performance, even Mal is getting into it.  
" _Because my love for is Ridiculous. I never knew_."

" _Who knew_?"

" _That it can be like this. My love for you is ridiculous. My love is R-I-D-I-C-U-L-O-U-S_!"

" _R-I-D-I-C-U-L-O-U-S_!"  
" _It's…_ "

" _RIDICULOUS_!"

" _Just…_ "

" _RIDICULOUS_!"

" _And I would give my kingdom for just one kiss. C'mon now_!"

" _Oh yea_!"

" _Ya-ow_!"

" _Alright_!"

" _Alright_!"

Prince Ben takes off of his jersey shirt and throws it to Mal! She caught it with a grin.  
" _Because my love for you is ridiculous. I never knew_."

" _Who knew_?"

" _That it can be like this_."

" _My love for you is ridiculous_!" two players caught him when he was riding the mascot horse and throw him to the crowd. " _My love is R-I-D-I-C-U-L-O-U-S_!"

" _R-I-D-I-C-U-L-O-U-S_!"

He comes over to Mal. She freaked out, trying to get away, but Evie and I stopped her.

" _It's…_ "

" _RIDICULOUS_!"

" _Just…_ "

" _RIDICULOUS_!"

" _And I would give my kingdom for just one kiss. C'mon now_!" he tries to kiss her. "I love you Mal, did I mention that?" he smiles, hugging her.

"Chad's my boyfriend now!" Audrey takes the microphone. "And I'm going to the coronation with him. So I don't need your pity date," she says with her arm around his shoulders before kissing him.

"Mal! Will you go to the coronation with me?" Prince Ben asked her with a smile.

She sighs before smiling. "Yes!"

"She said yes!" he calls out.

"Let's go Ben!" Jay comes over to him. "The team needs you!" He steals him away from us.

"I feel really sorry for Audrey," Mal says to Evie.

"You do?" she asked.

"Yea. I feel like if she were talented like you, and she knew how to sew and knew beauty tips, that she wouldn't need a prince to make feel better about herself," Mal says making us smile.

"I guess I am kind of talented," she smiles.

"You are definitely gifted," I add in smiling.

"Thanks, M and H," she thanked us.

"Jay!" I called out with a huge smile, looking for him. "Jay! There's something I wanna-" then I stop in my tracks shocked.

He's with the cheerleaders flirting and having a good time. My presence was completely obvious to him. Something snapped inside. Tears run down my face as my body begins to steam. I simply walk away.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:

*Thomas's POV*

I'm on my way towards outside to enjoy nature after that incredible performance when something catches my eye. More like someone. Halina's fuming out of anger! Her beautiful pale skin heats up in a bright red color and her gorgeous blue hair turn yellow and red.

"Halina!" I called out to hear, running over to her scared for her. "What's wrong?" I asked, placing my hand on her shoulder.

My touch on her burning skin has her turn around to me. The Goddess of the Underworld has anger tears running down her cheeks. I am startled at the sight, but I wouldn't let it show. Gently I take her hand and take her to a small river near the school. Halina's anger poses no threat to me.

We sit down on the grassy grounds. I give her small water to drink and she took it. The water help out to cool hr skin down. Soon she returns back to normal, but now she crying of sadness.

"What's wrong?" I asked again this time softer. "Did something happen?" my hand gently place itself on her cheek.

Halina didn't separate my hand from her cheek. The slightly red black eyes look down to the running water in sadness.

"Jay…." she finally speaks. "He was flirting with-"

"Say no more," I said to her softly.

I pull her into a hug, hoping it will comfort her. Being a descendant, we all know the stories about the others and I know her family's story very well.

She was a little hesitant at the touch, but soon she relaxes and wraps her arms around my waist, hugging me back. I can feel Halina snuggling a little more.

"Halina," I speak to her softly, running my fingers in her ponytail. "Would you go out with me on a date?"

The little goddess looks up with her big black eyes to my matching ones. I stare deep in hers with all of my love for her and want to show that someone like her deserves to be loved.

"Yes I would love to," she smiles big.

This makes me smile, knowing that she has love for me. "Did you get the poem I gave you?" I asked, still smiling softly.

"You gave me my most favorite poem of all time?" Halina's surprised to hear that.

"It's my favorite," I smiled more.

Her whole face light up when she heard that. I let her place her head back on my chest. The top of her head without her beautiful ponytail goes just below the collarbone of my six foot one inch tall body. I would tell that we both were smiling big.

*Evie's POV*

*Chemistry class*

My magic mirror is missing! I quickly look through my purse to find it, but I couldn't find it!

"Looking for something?" Mr. Deley asked me.

I quickly closed my purse surprised. He then shows me my mirror!

"Thank you Chad," our teacher says to him. "It's great to see someone still follows the code." I give him a confused look. "It would be my recommendation that you are expelled."

"Mr. Deley-"

"That isn't fair!" Doug steps in, making me look at him. "Obviously she wasn't cheating because she didn't have whatever that is."

"It's the magic mirror," I said under my breath.

"You're not helping," he says to me. "Maybe she needed an extra pencil."

"Actually-" I tried to speak.

"Don't help," he firmly says, having my head bowed.

"Please," I said softly to my teacher.

"Well if you pass this test, I will return your property and have the matter dropped."

I smiled to him, thanking him before glaring at the smirking jerk. Doug quietly tells me to do the test.

During the test, my mind couldn't stop thinking about Doug. Sure he's not a prince, but maybe that change.

As soon as I got my results, I immediately went off to find Doug. Of course my magic mirror helped me find him. He's sitting at a bench, doing homework.

So I went up behind him and show him my B+ on my chemistry test. "For the first time I'm more then just a pretty face," I smiled.

"A shocker huh?" he smiled back to me.

My test is placed down in front of him as I sit next to him. You were pretty great in there," I commented still smiling.

"So were you," his comment makes me blush a little and giggle a little.

"I bet I can get an A on the test without the mirror."

"Maybe we can get together and maybe hang out later?"

"Yea, let's get together," I smiled.

"There you are!" Mal speaks up, coming over to us. "I've been looking for you and Halina literally everywhere!"

"What's wrong?" I asked concerned.

"Ben asked me on…..a date," she's a little annoyed with that.

My eyes closed for a moment. "I'm sure we can find Halina. Bye," I smiled to Doug, taking my test.

"Bye," he smiles back.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11:

*Halina's POV*

After learning Mal has a date with Prince ben at the same time as my date with Thomas Rolfe, the whole dorm turns into one big beauty emergency. Mal surprisingly suggests I should wear my latest project.

The dark gray dress is slim fitted greek dress, showing off my curves with a black sash around my waist. Since the straps are showing my skin more than Mal's, Evie quickly makes a black sheer cover up that I can place on my shoulders on hold it by the elbows.

Prince Ben will be picking Mal before Thomas Rolfe comes. Evie going to do her makeup first. Honestly, she looks amazing with her purple dress and her style.

"Okay, easy on the blush," Mal says with a chuckle, stopping her. "I don't wanna scare him away. Not that I could."

"Please, my mom taught me how to apply makeup before I can talk," Evie says with a smile, applying the blush. "Always use upward strokes."

"Aphrodite taught me how to apply makeup before Megara came," I admitted, placing on my sandals.

"My mom wasn't big on makeup tips," Mal admitted. Evie put some lipstick on her. "I never had sisters."

"Well you now do," I said. "We're going to get all the family we can get if we don't pull this off."

"My mother's not a barrel of fun if she doesn't get her way," Evie reminded. "Ask Snow White."

"Are you afraid of her?" Mal asked.

"Sometimes," she says. "Are you afraid of your mom?"

"I just want her to be proud of me," Mal answers. "She gets angrily when I disappoint her….and yea she's my mom so I know that she loves me….in her own way."

I take her left hand while Evie took her right hand. We smiled to her and take her to the mirror.

With one look in the mirror, Mal giggles a little.

"We know," Evie smiles, coming over to her right.

"I look…."

"Say it," I smiled, coming over to her left.

"Not hideous."

"Not even close," Evie and I said.

Mal giggles more. We let her enjoy herself in the mirror.

Then a knock appears at the door. Mal opens the door and Prince Ben is on the other side, holding two helmets. He's stunned to see Mal.

"For the first time I understand the difference between pretty and beautiful," he smiles. Mal chuckles. "I hope you like bikes," he offers one of them to her.

She takes it and leaves with him. The look on her face screams, 'help me!'

I chuckled, closing the door with a smile.

"Now time for you," my BFFFL smiles big to me.

"Oh boy," I jokily get freaked out.

My makeup is simple like cat's eye black eyeliner with mascara. No lipstick this time because I want to go natural on my lips on this date. She brushes my long hair before putting it back into my usual high ponytail with my skull hairband. My usual jewelry are in their usual areas, but I decided to leave the potion bottle with Evie, knowing that I can trust her.

"You are the most beautiful goddess I ever seen," Evie smiles.

"And you are the Fairest of Them All," I smiled.

"Thomas will love it!"

"Umm Evie?"

"Yes Halina?"

"What if he won't like me after we get Fairy Godmother's wand?" I asked, really scared at the thought.

She looks at me, realizing our true reason here, but then she holds my hand. "If still likes you even when we do rule the world," she smiles, "then he's the one for you."

"I sure hope so," I smiled back.

I take a deep breath to calm my nerves and walk over to the door. On the other side of the door stands Thomas Rolfe, but he changed his wardrobe. His long, dark hair isn't in his usual low ponytail. Now it's out that falls down to his waist. Instead of his English attire, he's wearing his native american clothing of a long sleeved white shirt and light tanned pants. Matching shoes. Also there's a red headband around his head with two feathers behind his head.

Our eyes meet at our new appearance for the date.

"You're beautiful," he breathes with a smile.

"Thank you," I blushed, smiling softly. "You're handsome."

"Ready to go?" he asked, offering his arm.

"Yes I am," I accepted his arm.

I give Evie a silent squeally smile before completely leaving.

Thomas leads me outside where we were greeted by an old english carriage ride with two black horses. The driver is dressed in old english clothing similar to Thomas's english clothing. I am surprised to this because I always wanted to ride in one.

I give the smiling young Rolfe a smile of my own.

"My lady," he smiles more, opening the door.

I step in and sit on the right side. He joins me with me inside, but the left side.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"We are going to a very special place," Thomas answers with a smile.

"How far is it?"

"You and I will be on this ride for thirty minutes to the next surprise."

"Next surprise?"

"This carriage ride was your first surprise."

I blushed a little. My blush grew more when he holds my hands lovely. Our smiles meet.

Thirty minutes later. Thomas helps me out of the carriage and immediately I see a black gondola, similar to the ones on the River Styx back at my true home.

A gasp appears out of my mouth as the corners of my lips curl up in a huge smile.

"Every Goddess of the Underworld deserves a boat ride on a river," Thomas explains with a smile.

"Oh my gods Thomas."

"Come with me Halina."

He helps me into the boat with me in the front and he begins to row the boat. The more we went through the nature, the more the trees become thicker. It makes a gentle atmosphere of darkness. Something burst inside like I wanna sing.

" _If there's one God you don't want to get steamed up. It's Hades, cause he had an evil plan_ ," I chuckled, singing. " _He ran the Underworld, but thought the dead were dull and uncouth_. _He was as mean as he was ruthless and that's the gospel truth. He had a plan to shake things up and that's the gospel truth_."

"You have a beautiful voice Halina," Thomas says with a smile.

"Thank you," I blushed.

"You're very welcome."

Soon I see a large tree with large branches coming down in leaves and vines. Thomas takes us through the branches and vines and soon we got into the center. The river goes to the main part of the tree. He goes up first and motions me to go up a small platform looking up to the bark of the tree. Everywhere looks so beautiful in this semi large space.

"Do you like it?" Thomas asked smiling.

"I love it! It's so beautiful!" I smiled back.

On the platform has a black and white picnic basket. The platform is big enough for us to lay down.

"So tell me about yourself," he says once we got everything ready for this picnic.

We already ate most of the food already.

"Like what?"

"Anything," he chuckles.

"What about you tell me about yourself and I think I can manage," I smirked.

He smirks back. "Well I'm eighteen years old. I graduated from Auradon Prep last year, but Fairy Godmother likes my performance in History so she gave me a job as a student history teacher kind of like a teacher's aid. I follow the traditions of both sides of my families. Like I love nature, animals, I go to where the wind takes me, also I enjoy things my father taught me. Sword fighting, dancing, things like that."

"Okay umm I'm sixteen years old. Megara used to babysit me when I was younger. The Fates homeschooled me until I became a freshman for Dragon Hall. Daddy has the Titans as my godparents even though Uncle Pain and Uncle Panic wants to be my godfathers. I can see and hear dead people, and sense people's energies."

"I can sense dead people too," he mentions surprised.

"Really?" I am surprised as well.

"Yea, my people on my mother's side are very spiritual. We can sense the spiritual world of the Earth and people."

That makes me stunned a little. "So you can sense my energy?" I asked.

"Yea I do…..an old source of dark energy surrounds you deep inside from the island, but yet, you are light."

"L-Light?"

"Whatever the real reason you came here is, it will not worry me," he says, gently stroking his knuckles on my cheek.

"Even though it will….it will…." I couldn't say it, as I turn away.

"Halina," he speaks softly, making me turn to him again. "Look I can also sense the future as well. It's positive trust me."

Looking into his eyes, I can tell that he's telling the truth, but I'm still scared.

"Do you like nature and animals?" he asked.

"Oh yes ever since I was a little girl," I smiled. "I used to play with the spirits of the dead animals that comes to the Underworld."

"Meeko and Percy were my best friends when I was a young boy," he smiles.

"Really?"

"Yes."

As time goes by, the more my feelings grew for him. He treated me like a true goddess and makes me feel beautiful. No one has ever did that before.

Soon it is time to return to Auradon Prep. Once we return to the main campus, Thomas takes a white lily from the ground and offers it to me.

"You're my little lily Halina," he whispers in the darkness. "Also, these are for you," he takes the two feathers from his headband and place it in my headband. "The Swallow feather symbolizes peace and love while the Wern feather symbolizes protection," he explains.

"Peace, love, and protection?"

"There's peace between us while we feel love for each other. Even when I am not around, I can still protect you," Thomas smiles down to me.

I smiled to him, giving him a hug. His fingers pulls me up by the chin so I can meet his eyes. Slowly our faces lean into each other. Before we both can know it, our lips meet! My first kiss and it feels like fireworks everywhere while sparks are flying. We stay like this for a short while before pulling away.

"You're my goddess now and I'm your prince charming okay?" he whispers in my ear.

"Yes Thomas," I whispered back in his ear.

Then I feel him giving me a kiss on the cheek, making my blush grow more. Soon he leaves me in the darkness of nature to enjoy it.

The lily that he gave me smells so nice and my cheek and lips feel cool against the gentle of breeze. A warmth bursts inside like a flame, something I never experienced before. Moonlight from the full moon shine down on me.  
I feel the corners of my lips curl up into a soft grin. I can imagine the new feathers in my ponytail and I think it's really pretty. Happiness fill up my body. Almost like….almost like….  
My eyes widen, realizing what I am doing. "What's the matter with me?" I asked with a sigh. "You think a girl could learn." I begin walking across the campus towards my shared dorm with Evie and Mal. " _If there's a prize for rotten judgment, I guess I've already won that. No man is worth the aggravation_." I threw the lily behind me, " _That's ancient history - been there done that_!"  
" _Who'd ya think you're kiddin'_?" three male spirits appear before me dressed as Gods singing with smiles. " _He's the Earth and heaven to you, try to keep it hidden_." I sighed, sitting on the grassy grounds. " _Honey, we can see right through you_." They surround me. " _Girl, ya can't conceal it. We know how ya feel and who you're thinking of_ ," one of them gently stroke one of the feathers.  
" _No chance! No way_!" I push them away and walking off. " _I won't say it, no, no_."  
" _You swoon, you sigh_ ," they encouraged me while following me. " _Why deny it? Uh-oh_."  
" _It's too cliche, I won't say I'm in love_." My back leans against a tree and my eyes look up to the stars. " _I thought my heart had learned its lesson. It feels so good when you start out_ ," a smile curl up on my lips, then frown while looking down on the ground. " _My head is screaming 'Get a grip, girl_!'" I have my hands on my head, trying to shake the thoughts out. The god like spirits are mocking my actions with teasingly smiles. I turn my head ot them to glare deadly at them. " _Unless you're dying to cry your heart out. Oh_!"  
" _You keep on denying,_ " I walk sadly towards the dorms, " _who you are and how you're feeling_." They keep on concurring or comforting by gently rubbing my shoulders or arms.

" _Goddess, we're not buying_ ," they sing when I speed up my walking. " _We saw you hit the ceiling. Face it like a grown-up, when ya gonna own up that ya got, got, got it bad_?"  
" _No chance! No way_!" I got frustrated, pushing them away. " _I won't say it, no, no_!" I begin to run away.  
" _Give up, give in_ ," one of them appears in front of me.  
" _Check the grin_ ," another one shows me my reflection in a ghostly mirror.  
" _You're in love_ ," the last one finishes.  
" _This scene won't play_ ," I argued with them. " _I won't say I'm in love!_ "  
" _You're doin' flips, read our lips_ ," they appear again in front of me. " _You're in love_!" They grinned, making hearts everywhere.  
" _You're way off base_!" I argued, making the hearts disappear. " _I won't say it! Get off my case, I won't say it_!" I sigh, sitting down on the grassy ground.  
" _Little goddess, don't be proud_ ," they sing softly, floating towards me to join me on the ground. " _It's ok you're in love….._ " the one who has the lily gives it back to me.  
" _Oh_ ," I sing softly, smiling and holding the lily. " _At least out loud_ ," the image of Thomas Rolfe appears in my head. " _I won't say I'm in love….._ " I slowly lay down on my back still smiling and thinking of him.

" _Shalalalala_ ," they sigh dreamily, laying down with me.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12:

*Evie's POV*

My two sisters went out to their date. It makes me smile, knowing they are experiencing love. Even though one of them is under a love spell.

I decide to take a head start on my homework and schoolwork. About a few minutes into my reading, a knock appear at the door. When I open it, I was greeted by my good friend Jay.

"Hey Jay what's up?" I greeted smiling.

"Hey Evie," he greets back, smiling. "Is Halina here?"

"Oh you just missed her," I'm surprised to hear that.

"Where is she?"

"She went on a date with Thomas Rolfe."

As soon as I said those words, you can see him look so stunned and shock.

"Oh okay thanks," he says softly, walking away looking all depressed.

It makes me feel bad because I knew that they like each other back on the Island, but they never admit it. Then having Thomas Rolfe around, it made perfectly clear that they are not meant to be. Unfortunately, Jay took it harder.

"Did I cam at a bad time?" Doug asked, startling me a little.

"Oh Doug! You almost gave me a heart attack," I said, taking deep breaths.

"Oh my gosh I'm so sorry Evie!" he apologizes, coming over to my aid. "Are you okay?" he asked softly.

"Yea I'm okay," I smiled. Seeing my smile makes him smile. "So what should I do for you?"

"I was wondering what you are doing right now," he explains.

"I was getting a head start of the schoolwork."

"Are you interested in going on a date right now?" he asked with a cute blush on his face.

This makes me smile more. "Yes I would love to."

"Really?" that light up his spirits.

"Yes just let me get ready."

"Of course Evie," he smiles. "I'll wait here."

"Okay!" Then I realized something. "What kind of date is it?" I asked.

"If you like we can go to the museum and check out things out and I can take you out for something to eat," he suggests with a smile.

"Yes I would love to," I smiled back. "Wait right here and I'll be right back."

"I'll wait for you."

As soon as I closed the door behind me, I immediately panicked. Was he talking about the same museum that me and my friends braked in to steal Fairy Godmother's wand!? I sure hope that he's talking about a different museum.

My outfit is still the same as I reapplied my makeup and brush my hair. I put back on my crown and purse on before appearing out.

"I'm ready," I smiled to Doug, closing and locking the door.

"Beautiful as ever," he commented smiling, kissing my hand.

I blush at his gentleman behavior.

"Shall we go my princess?" Doug asked still smiling, offering his arm to escort me.

"We shall," I smiled back, accepting his offer.

Unfortunately, it is the museum where the magic wand is! My nerves are going crazy, but I am managing to look calm. Doug and I are walking there since it's close by and he doesn't want me to use public transportation. Wouldn't blame him.

I didn't realize how much of a walk is it until my feet begin to hurt.

"You okay Evie?" Doug asked, noticing me struggle a little.

"Yea I'm okay, I just need a place to sit," I answered, silently cursing myself of only wearing heels.

"There's a bench over there," he pointed over to a bench within the grounds of the museum.

Suddenly, he picks me up into bridal style! At first it scared me, but I soon calm myself down. A deep blush covers myself. I didn't even know that Doug is this strong.

"Once you are in band you need to be in shape especially for marching," he explains with a smile, placing me on the bench. "Would you like a foot massage Princess Evie?" Doug asked me.

"Yes please," I replied softly.

No offered me a massage before and I heard that they are good. He sits next to me on the bench and gently places my feet on his lap. Gently Doug takes off my heels to reveal my feet. Soon his fingers begin to massage the tensions in my feet. It actually feel really good.

My eyes closed as I moan really softly. I didn't want it to stop, but soon it's over.

"Feeling better now?" Doug asked.

"Yea, much better. Thank you," I smiled to him, opening my eyes.

"You're welcome," he smiles back, standing up with my heels in his hand.

I look at him, sitting up and noticed that he is kneeling down in front of me! He puts my heels back on my feet just like Cinderella. A smile appears on my face seeing this. This is really nice.

Doug takes me inside the museum and look at everything inside. Objects from everyone like the Glass Slipper, the Magic Lamp, everything, but one really catches my eye. It's the Enchanted Rose. I always did admire it's beauty since I was a young child.

"Beautiful isn't it?" I asked him, still looking at it.

"You're more beautiful than anything I've seen," Doug says making me blush.

He nervously and gently wraps his arms around my waist from behind. Our bodies press together lovely. I smiled, closing my eyes, leaning against. He presses his head against mine. The chemistry between Doug and I is just perfect. The same way that I always dreamed in with a prince, but this is better.

Soon with our stomachs filled with yummy food, Doug and I head back with the sun beginning to set. Along the way towards Auradon Prep, I can hear Doug singing softly. " _We dig dig dig dig dig dig dig in our mine the whole day through. To dig dig dig dig dig dig dig is what we really like to do_."

I chuckled, making him look at me. " _It ain't no trick to get rich quick_ ," I sing along. " _If you dig dig dig with a shovel or a pick_."

" _In a mine! In a mine! In a mine! In a mine_!" he sings, smiling big.

" _Where a million diamonds_ ," I sing smiling big, using my hands for the motions, " _shine_!"

" _We dig dig dig dig dig dig dig from early morn till night_ ," we sing together, starting to dance while walking. " _We dig dig dig dig dig dig dig up everything in sight_."

" _We dig up diamonds by the score_ ," Doug sings, telling me about mining. " _A thousand rubies, sometimes more_."

" _But we don't know what we dig 'em for_ ," I sing, dancing around him. " _We dig dig dig a-dig dig_."

" _Heigh-ho, Heigh-ho, Heigh-ho, Heigh-ho, Heigh-ho_ ," we sing together, dancing together similar to ballroom dancing. " _Heigh-ho, Heigh-ho, it's home from the museum we go_."

I laughed when he whistles.

" _Heigh-ho, Heigh-ho, Heigh-ho, Heigh-ho, Heigh-ho_."

This time I whistle making him laugh an adorable laugh.

" _Heigh-ho, Heigh-ho, Heigh-ho, Heigh-ho, Heigh-ho, Heigh-ho, Heigh-ho_."

My arms is around his neck as his arms is around my waist as we settled down. Our eyes meet, looking deep within each other.

"Doug," I speak softly.

"Evie," he speaks softly.

"For so long, I always thought my prince will come, but now I know that you did come," I smiled to him.

"Am I really your prince?" he asked smiling.

"You're the Prince of My Heart," I smiled more.

A sudden rush of emotion get the best of us as we pull each other into a kiss! His lips are so soft against mine. This is my first kiss and it's a very beautiful and compassion kiss.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13:

*Halina's POV*

Today's outfit is a gray sleeveless top with black jeans, normal boots and jacket, signature makeup and jewelry, a black with white outline skulls scarf around my neck. Also the feathers are in my ponytail.

We're in our 'Remedial Goodness' class when Fairy Godmother came to us. "Children. Excuse me. Umm, as you know that this Sunday is Family Day in Auradon, but since your parents couldn't make it due to to….um….distance," it makes us smirk, "we have arranged a special treat," she smiles, making over to the large television that is going to be used as a computer.

She presses a key and the screen turns on to see Maleficent with Jafar and Cruella behind her.

"I don't see no do hear anything," Maleficent says, trying to figure the device out.

"Kids," Fairy Godmother motions us over.

As we walk over, we see more of all of our parents. Daddy is next to the Evil Queen in the back.

"Evie! It's Mommy!" the Evil Queen's happy to see her.

"There's my little future ruler of the Underworld!" Daddy smirks to see me.

"Look how beautiful!" The Evil Queen bleamed. "You know they say the poison apple doesn't fall far from the tree," she reminds her.

"Have you seen any ghosts around there Halina?" Daddy asked me.

"Just a few wonders," I answered with a smile. "Nothing major."

"I hate wonders," he growls.

"Who's the old bat?" Cruella asked, noticing Fairy Godmother.

"This is Fairy Godmother," Mal explains smiling.

"Still doing tricks with eggplants?" Maleficent jokes, making them laugh.

"I turn a pumpkin into a beautiful carriage!"

"You couldn't give Cinderella until one am I mean really?" she begins to joke more. "What the hamsters have to get back on their little wheels?"

They have a good laugh making Fairy Godmother uncomfortable.

"They were mice!"

"Umm thank you Fairy Godmother," I said to her, gently shooing her away.

"Hi mom," Mal greeted.

"Mal!" her tone tells us it's time for business. "I m-m-miss you."

"You children were never far from our thoughts," Jafar smiles.

"How long would mommy have wait to see you," Maleficent asked, even though we know what she really means.

"There's a big coronation coming up," Mal explains. "Maybe sometime after that."

"When?!"

"Friday at ten am."

"Can I see you before that? I don't want I would do if I don't have my hands on that magic wa-" the Evil Queen hits her a little, "on you, little nugget that I love so much!"

She chuckles. "Yea I completely understand mother."

"Carlos!" Cruella exclaimed, moving closer to the screen. "Is that a dog!?" She was referring to Dude. Then she goes crazy with the small, fake one she always has around.

"He's the perfect size for a pet!" he steps forward. "This dog loves me and I love him. By the way, yours is stuffed! So give it a rest!"

She got frightened of the outburst.

"Burn!" Jafar laughs.

That makes an argument among the group.

Jay turns it and we were sad.

"I'm so sorry," Fairy Godmother apologizes.

"Thanks for the special treat," Jay says to her.

"Of course."

Mal begins to leave with her stuff which we followed her actions.

"M," Evie says to Mal. "What are our parents going to do if we don't pull this off?" she whispers.

"I think they would be quietly disappointed in us, but would be proud of us for doing our best," she fake smiles.

"Really?" Carlos asked.

"No we are definitely goners."

Mal heads out with us behind.

"Hey Halina!" we all hear the familiar voice of Thomas Rolfe.

He's running towards us with a plastic container of something.

"Hey Thomas," I greeted smiling, blushing a little. "What can I do for you?"

"I've made some fudge for you and your friends to share," he smiles, showing me the treats.

"Why thank you, they smell delicious," I smiled, accepting them.

"Can I also steal her for a bit please?" he asked my friends.

Jay was about to say something, but Evie speaks up smiling, "Yes you can. Just bring her back soon."

"Oh I will," he smiles back.

As soon as they left us, Thomas gently pulls me into a kiss which makes me smile.

"You know that Family Day is coming up," he smiles.

"I heard."

"Mother and Father has informed me that they will be there. I was wondering if you would like to meet them?"

I am a little surprised of the offer. Never once I was invited to meeting a boy's parents. Carlos and Jay are like childhood friends so I practically grew up with. Now being invited to meet new parents is something totally new, but then again, meeting Pocahontas and John Rolfe could be a once in a lifetime at this point.

"I would love to Thomas," I smiled.

"I'm so glad Halina," he smiles back.

He offers me his arm to escort me to History class which I happily accept.

*After History Class*

Thomas gives me a smooch before I leave class still holding the fudge. When I left the classroom, my black eyes seet Jay leaning against the wall as if he's waiting for someone. His eyes meet mine firmly.

"We need to talk," even his tone of voice sounds firmly.

"O-Okay," I responded, a little scared.

"I have liked you since we were kids," his confession shocked me gratefully. "The reason why I didn't tell you until now because I was waiting for the right moment back at the Island, but then we were invited to Auradon and all of this happened."

"Jay," I sighed, after gathering my thoughts. "I had feelings for you and i was going to tell you how I feel, but with you flirting with other girls, it made me rethink everything."

"Did I really hurt you?" he asked softly.

"Yes very much so. Honestly, Thomas is the one who I imagine you would be like if we were together and he's incredible," I smiled, thinking of him, but then frown and looking at Jay. "Jay, I don't want to lose you as a friend, but I don't see us as a romantic couple anymore."

The look on his face was either a mixture of sadness and relief.

"I understand," he finally speaks then smiles. "Wanna be brother and sister then?"

"I would like that very much," I smiled, knowing that I still have him in my life. "Want one?" I asked, showing him the pieces of fudge.

"Sure," he smiles, taking one.

*Later*

Everyone is in the boys' dorm going through the plans of the day of coronation and enjoying the treats.

"We all know what this looks like," Mal says, showing her sketch. "You will be on the dase under the Beast's spell jar." She points where on the map. "Coming from here. I will be in the front where you will be on the balcony. Carlos," she says to him.

"Okay, I'll find a limo to break the barrier so we can get back on the Island with the wand."

"Perfect, Evie," she says, giving her a perfume bottle. "You will use this to take out the driver. Two sprays and he will be out like a light."

"Okay," she takes it.

"Halina," she turns to me. "Make sure there is no spirits present at the coronation. If one finds out, then they all do."

"Okay," I said.

Then we depart to get things ready until I hear Evie says, "M, you want to break Ben's love spell?"

"Yea, you know for later."

"M," I speak as Evie and I sit down on either side of her.

"I just been thinking when the villains finally do ventate Auradon," she begins, "and begins to loot and kick everyone out of their castles and imprecision their leaders and just destroy everything good and beautiful….Ben still being in love with me just seem to a little extra…..cruel."

Mal grabs her spell book and leaves.

"M," Evie calls for her.

She and I look at each other sadly before looking at the boys. Who gave us sad glances as well.

Later when we are ready for bed, our minds are somewhere else. I can sense their energies. Is this what we really want? To have the villains rule Auradon?

Each one wants one thing and one thing only. Jay wants to do Tourney. Carlos wants to be with Dude. Evie wants to be with Doug. I want to be with Thomas Rolfe.

" _A million thoughts in my head  
Should I let my heart keep listening?  
I know it's time to say goodbye So hard to let go…_"


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14:

*Halina's POV*

*Family Day*

Prince Ben is with others having the Family Day celebration to begin.

"Ma chere Mademoiselle," he says, being a waiter. "It is with deepest pride and greatest pleasure that we welcome you tonight. And now we invite you to relax," he greets some of the guests. "Let us pull up a chair as the dining room proudly presents: your dinner!"

" _Be our guest, be our guest_ ," the others, acting like waiters as well, sings. Two being Doug and Thomas Rolfe. " _Put our service to the test. Tie your napkin 'round your neck, cherie_ ," they are performing for everyone. " _And we'll provide the rest_."

"That's right!" " _Soup du jour_ ," "Uh-huh." " _Hot hors d'oeuvres_." "Come on." " _Why, we only live to serve_." "Whoo!" " _Try the grey stuff, it's delicious_." "Alright." " _Don't believe me? Ask the dishes_."

"Ask the dishes." The guys join with Ben. " _Yeah they can sing, sing, sing, sign, they can dance, dance, dance. After all, Miss, this is France_." "Uh huh," " _And a dinner here is never, never second bes_ t." "Come on!" " _Go on unfold your menu. Go on, take a glance and then you'll_ ," "Alright." " _Be our guest_ ," "Hey." " _Be our guest_." "Hey." " _Be our guest, yea yea_." The gentlemen puts some gentlemen adjusters in their performance.

That's when we came in, looking over from the balcony.

" _Beef ragout, cheese soufflé, hey. Pie and pudding en flambé, flambé. We'll prepare and serve with flair. A culinary cabaret_." "Sounds so good." " _You're alone, oh and you're scared, yeah, but the banquet's all prepared_." "It's all prepared." " _No one's gloomy or complaining while the flatware's entertaining_." "Flatware's entertaining." " _We tell jokes_." "Jokes." " _I do tricks_." "Tricks." " _With my fellow candlesticks_." "Fellow candlesticks." " _And it's all in perfect taste, that you can bet_." "You can bet." " _Come on and lift your glass. You've won your own free pass to be our guest_." "If you're stressed. It's fine dining we suggest." "Be our guest, be our guest  
Be our guest." "Yeah."

My friends and I are dressed in our best, yet casual clothing for this occasion. I'm wearing a long, black dress with a halter top. The usual jewelry and makeup with the potion bottle and my sandals are on me as well.

Carlos gives Evie his new friend Dude as he and Jay enjoys the sweets. He's enjoying the scratches that I am giving him. I smiled, knowing he likes me.

"Oh hey Halina!" Thomas calls for me, smiling big.

"Hey Thomas!" I smiled back, meeting up with him. "How are you? Are your parents here?" I asked, hugging him.

"I'm doing well now that you're here," he smiles back, hugging me. "Yes they are here and they cannot wait to see you."

"But," I said, feeling nervous, looking at him. "What if they don't like me because of me being Hades's daughter?"

"I told them everything about you and they are willing to put aside your background aside to meet the real you," he smiles, assuring me.

"Okay," I smiled back.

Thomas takes me to where Pocahontas and John Rolfe are.

Pocahontas is a beautiful woman with chopper skin and beautiful long black as night hair that went down to her small waist similar to her son's hair. Her large, black eyes are filled with life and light. She's wearing her famous native american dress and her mother's necklace. Her red tattoo shows off on her arm as she is barefeet.

John Rolfe is taller than his wife similar how King Beast is to Queen Belle. He has long dark brown hair with auburn shining through in the sunlight. Green eyes reminds me of emberals. Fair skinned, slender and muscular against his english red noble uniform.

"Mother, father," Thomas smiles to them, with an arm around my waist. "I would like for you to meet Halina, the goddess of the Underworld."

"It is an honor to meet you both," I smiled, bows to them.

"Well mannered, I like it," John Rolfe smiles, bowing to me as well.

"Thomas told us so much about you," Pocahontas smiles to me.

"I hope that they are good things."

"Oh yes they are," John Rolfe says. "So, are you next in line to rule the Underworld?"

"Yes I am," I smiled. "Once I am becoming of age which is eighteen years old, I will become it's Queen."

"What does one do for being the ruler of the Underworld?" Pocahontas asked.

"Once a loved one is departed by the physical body, the soul will become either the river of dead souls and join in the different parts of the Underworld."

"A river?" that sparks her interest.

"It may not be a real river, but it still takes my breath away," I smiled more.

Talking to John Rolfe and Pocahontas has me feel comfortable about them. Also we have things in common as well.

"You?!" we all hear Queen Leah, the mother of Sleeping Beauty, exclaimed to Mal, causing as to look over. "How are you here? How have you stay so young?" she's possibly thinking she's Maleficent.

"Queen Leah it's okay," Prince Ben steps in, defending her. "Maleficent is still on the Island. This is her daughter Mal. Don't you remember my procreation by giving the new generation a chance?"

"A chance for what Ben? Destroy us?" That hit home for us. "Don't you remember the poison apples?" she asked Fairy Godmother, who was trying to calm things down. "And the spells?" she turn to his parents, who bows their heads. "Spells….my daughter was raised by fairies," her voice softens to Mal, "because of your mother's curse. So her first words….her first steps….I missed it all!"

"I'm so sorr-"

"Stay away from her," Chad steps in, interrupting Mal's real apology.

"Don't do that Chad," Prince Ben says to him.

"What? They were raised by their parents Ben. What do villains teach their parents? Kindness? Fairplay?" his words made us frozen with a lot of emotions running through our heads. "You stole another girl's boyfriend," he says to Mal. "You're a mess up in a dress," he says to me! "You enjoy hurting people," he say to Jay. "And you're nothing, but a gold digger and a cheater," he says to Evie and turns to Doug behind him.

At this point, anger boils in our blood. My skin and hair turn into flame colors as I glare at him and doing deep breaths. Evie takes out the mirror and says, "Mirror Mirror in my hand, who's the biggest jerk in the land?"

It shows him his reflection.

"Come on!" he roughly moves her hand causing her to almost fall to the ground!

Jay grabs him by the culler in fiery that cause a fight between us and the Auradon Kids. Evie uses the spray on Chad, knocking him out.

"Come on Mal," I said, holding her by the hand and getting away. "Jay!" I called for him.

No matter how much good we do, we are still the children of the villains.

Everything settles down as we eat some food at a picnic table. I'm sitting next to Mal across from Evie.

"Hey guys," Ben greets us, coming over to us. "How is everyone?" We give him the silent treatment. "Alright. Hey just let it go." He places his hands on Mal's shoulders. "Tomorrow after the coronation, I promise everything will be okay." He can tell how bad we are hurt. "I have to go now," he whispers to Mal. "I'll see you guys later," he says to us, leaving.

"Listen Evie I wanna talk about earlier-" Doug tries to talk her, but Chad calls for him.

"It's my fault Doug I'm so sorry," she says softly, really sorry.

"Doug!" Chad calls again.

"What?!" he calls back.

"Doug," she calls for him softly.

"I'm sorry I can't," he says to her then leaving.

Then I feel the familiar arms around me, pulling into a comforting hug.

"Everything's going to be okay," Thomas whispers to me. "You never were a mess up in a dress." Then he says to us, "don't take everything to heart. You guys are your own people."

We look at him as our only source of hope and happiness now.

"I need to go now, I promise I will return," he kisses the side of my head before leaving.

What's worse is that Jane and Audrey came.

"How does she think it's going to last?" Audrey asked Jane with smiles on their faces. "Mal's a bad girl with bad reputation."

"I mean he's not going to make a villiam a queen," Jane adds in, looking at Evie.

They let out laughter, thinking it's funny. Carlos looks at Jane in disbelief while Jay looks away. I can feel myself steaming.

Mal had enough and pulls out the spellbook. "Beware or forswear. Undo Jane's hair," she casts and move her fingers.

Jane let's out a scream as her hair turn back to normal. The girls laugh while Lonnie checks on hers.

The girls and I stood up on our feet and look at the terrifying Jane.

"There's a lot more then where that came from," Mal says darkly.

"Excuse me who do you think you are?" Audrey asked.

"Do I look like I'm kidding?" Mal asked, as I cross my arms.

Mal looks at the pages of the book, causing them all to leave. Then she turns to us with a smile.

"I'm really forward to tomorrow," she says, closing the book. "Let's get the wand and blow this popsicle stand."

We leave with, "Rotten to the Core."


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15:

*Coronation Day*

*No One's POV*

The church where the coronation is being held is full of cheer and positivity. Jafar, Hades, Evil Queen, Maleficent, and Cruella are watching it from the Island on a small television, eating popcorn.

"At least, here we are broadcasting live from the coronation. Where soon Prince Benjamin will become King." Then it shows the host which the Evil Queen really hates the most. "I'm Snow White bringing you coverage of the Fairest of Them All."

The Evil Queen throws a hand full of popcorn at the screen, glaring at her stepdaughter.

"That's Snow White? Ha, she obviously got work done," the Evil Queen says in disgusted.

Inside of the church, everyone's meeting and greeting everyone. Audrey's enjoying her new look as her new boyfriend admires her beauty. Fay Godmother's getting ready.

"Oh Fairy Godmother's looking ravenite!" Snow White gleams. "But what is happening with Jane's hair?" she giggles.

Maleficent gives her bowl of popcorn to Jafar and Hades.

"There's Fairy Godmother's wand!"

Fairy Godmother reveals the wand, making Maleficent more crazy about it.

"I want the wand!" she exclaims, closer to the screen.

"Do you? I haven't heard," Cruella sarcastically says.

She glares at her.

"Oh here's Ben now!"

Prince Ben and Mal makes their grand entrance, looking like royalty. She's holding a blue box containing the de-spell treat. He notices that she seems nervous and gently takes her hand.

"Don't be nervous," he smiles to her. "Just stand there and look beautiful. No problem there."

She smiles back. "Thank you."

"Would you like to wear my ring?" he asked, getting it from his finger.

"Umm," she didn't what to do. "Not now," she smiles. "It probably florshion up to me. I have something for you," Mal says, remembering the de-spell.

"For me?"

"Yea," she gives it to him. "It's for later for when you need strength."

He opens it with a smile. "Always thinking, but I can't wait," he says, eating it.

She freaked out.

"Hmm this is really good," he says.

"Do you feel okay?"

"Better."

"Do you still have feelings for me?"

"Not sure," he places the box down. "Let's get the anti love spell a few minutes to take affect."

"Okay," she says calmed down, then, "what? You knew?"

"That you spelled me? Yea I knew," he laughs.

"I can explain myself-"

"It's alright. You had a crush on me, but I was with Audrey and you didn't think it will work on it's own. Am I right?"

She went with it. "So how long have you known?"

"Since our first date. The spell washed away in the water."

"So you have been…..faking it since then?"

He didn't answer right a way. Instead he places the ring on her finger and kissing her hand. "I haven't been faking about anything."

That's when Mal realized that everyone's lives in Auradon could work. Especially with her being with Ben.

Soon they arrived to the stairs of the church.

"Well if it isn't-"

"My daughter," Maleficent interrupts the Evil Queen. "She is looking like a-"

"Princess," Snow White smiles. "Now let's see what beauty she is wearing. Evie," she reads the card.

"Evie? That's my daughter!" she's rather excited.

"Someone named Evie designed her gown."

"That's my daughter!"

"Oh wow, she's overdressed. But now that she's with the prince, she's close to get the wand," Maleficent explains to her.

"Bitter party for one, bitter party for one."

"It's happening! Our revenge begins today!"

They all evil laugh.

Music begins to play as Prince Ben and Mal walks up the stairs. Mal bows to Queen Belle and turns to the King.

"About the other day I just-"

"I told Ben this wasn't going to be easy," King Beast says.

"But you also told me that a kind has to believe with himself," Ben says to his father. "Even when it wasn't easy."

"I did?" Queen Belle gently hits his arm. "How very wise of me."

Queen Belle holds hands with her son. "We are very proud of you," she smiles.

He smiles.

"Keep listening to your heart."

"Thanks mom."

"You're gonna be a fine king," King Beast smiles proudly to him.

And with that, he takes his queen away.

"Wish me luck," Ben smiles to Mal.

She smiles back and then taken away.

Meanwhile Jay, Halina, Evie and Carlos, with Dude, are on the balcony with the singers and others. They are all dressed up and ready for their cue. Halina's wearing a one shoulder goddess style black dress that fades to dark blue at the bottom. Sandals, jewelry, and ponytail are still the same as new makeup of black eyeshadow and eyeliner cover around her eyes. Potion bottle is around her neck as always. The feathers are in her ponytail.

Jay looks at Halina. She looks at Evie. She looks at Carlos. In the back of their minds, they don't want to do this, but they must.

"We're Rotten…" Halina whispers.

"To the Core," the three says as they hold hands tightly.

The doors open and Ben walks down the aisle. Everyone bows including the villian kids.

"Don't blow it kiddo," Maleficent says, watching it.

Fairy Godmother gives the king and queen respect before receiving the crown. Mal watches trying to keep calm. Ben kneels down as Fairy Godmother places it on his head.

The wand is removed from the case. Mal looks back at her friends who stares back.

"Do you soleeswarar to govern the people of Auradon to justice and mercy as long as you shall reign?" Fairy Godmother says with a smile.

"I do soleeswarar."

"Then it is my honor and joy to bless our new king-" she inducts him, but then the wand was taken!

The magic breaks the barrier open! It rumbled the Island with the villains excitement.

Maleficent gets on the balcony with her septuor and magic flies to Auradon in a big puff of green smoke.

Everyone is freaking out at the uncontrolled wand.

"Child! What are you doing?!" Fairy Godmother screams at her own daughter!

"If you won't make me beautiful, then I will!" she explains, couldn't control it.

Mal manages to grab the wand from Jane, now having more control of it. Her friends quickly runs down to join her.

"Mal," Ben says to her, in between her and his parents, "give me the wand."

"Stand back."

"It's okay."

"Ben I said stand back!"

"I told you so," Audrey speaks up, back away when Mal points to her.

"Let's go," Carlos says as they got to her.

"Revenge time," Jay adds in.

"You really want to do this?" Ben asked.

"We have no choice Ben," Mal admits. "Our parents-"

"Your parents already made their choice. Now you make your own choice."

Mal looks at everyone before saying, "I think I wanna be good."

"You are good?"

"How do you know?!"

"Because….Because I'm listening to my heart."

Then a short pause came.

"I wanna listen to my heart too," Mal says softly. "And my heart is telling me that we are not like our parents," she smiles for real to her friends. "I mean stealing doesn't make you happy," she says to Jay. "Tourney and victory pizza with the team makes you happy."

Jay smiles.

"And you scratching Dude's belly makes you happy who have ever thought," she says to Carlos.

Carlos smiles.

"Becoming the future ruler of the Underworld does make you happy, but let's face it," she chuckles. "Nature, animals, dead spirits, and also Thomas Rolfe makes you at your happiest. Girl, don't deline it, read my lips you're in love!"

Halina giggles, letting a couple of happy tears.

"And Evie, you do not have to play dumb to get a guy you're so smart."

Evie giggles as well, nodding her head.

"And I don't wanna take over the world with evil," Mal, feeling emotionally happy. "That doesn't make me happy. I wanna got to school….and be with Ben," she smiles to him. "Because Ben makes me really happy," she says, showing him the ring. "Us being friends makes me really happy," she says to them. "Not destroying things. I choose good you guys," Mal puts out her fist to them.

Jay joins in with a smile. "I choose good too."

"I choose good," Evie joins in.

"Future good ruler of the Underworld," Halina smiles as well, joining in.

"So just to be clear," Carlos says, "we don't have to worry about how really mad our parents are going to be?" It makes them laugh. "Because they are going to be really, really mad."

"Your parents can't reach you here," Ben says with a smile.

"Then I choose good," Carlos joins in.

Ben joins in, knowing that they are doing something really good.

Suddenly a crash strikes! Green smoke trails all around everyone and who appears is Maleficent!

"I'm BAAAAACK!"

Everyone's scared of her appearance.

"Go away mother."

She's let a laugh. "She's funny. Now," she says seriously. "Wand me. Chop, chop."

"No!" Ben yells.

Mal throws the wand to Fairy Godmother.

"Bibbidi Bobbidi-"

"Boo," Maleficent says, casting her own spell of freezing everyone in their place.

Everyone except for her and the villian kids.

"Sike!" Maleficent laughs then goes over to King Beast, liking what she sees. She grabs the wand saying, "where should we begin? I know, let's start with getting rid of this." She magically takes the ring off of Mal's hand and onto the wand. "Perfect fit!"

Mal couldn't believe what she did.

"Falling in love is weak," she messes with Ben's head. "And ridiculous," she says to them. "That's not what you want."

"You don't know what I want," Mal stands up to her mother. "Mom, have you ever ask me what I want? I'm not you."

"Well obviously I bet years, years, year of practicing you'll get there."

"No, I will not and really you have never gotten to yourself." That made her silent. "Love is not weak or ridiculous….it's actually really amazing."

"I know one thing young lady," she glares at her daughter. "You have no room for love in your life!" Shocking Mal gratefully.

The shock subsides as anger boils in her veins. "And now I command the wand in my hand!" She casts the spell and magically bring the wand to her. "It worked!"

"I hardly think so," Maleficent says. "This is immature, Give me the wand!" she holds her hand out of it.

"Mal," Carlos speaks up, "maybe good is more powerful than evil."

"You're killing me," the Mistress of All Evil laughs until getting attack by Dude!

Jay grabs the spectur, but she stops him ad pushes him to the ground.

"Enough! You. . REGRET. THIS!"

Black and green surrounds her as she turns into her dragon form!

"Let's get out of here!" Halina screams.

Maleficent went after Jay first, but she's one step ahead of him.

"Jay!" Halina's really scared for her big brother.

"Magic Mirror, shine a bright light!" Evie casts and shines a light to the dragon's green eyes.

That's enough of a distraction for Halina to fully unleash her true power. She steps forward in front of her friends. Fire surrounds her in yellow, orange, and red. Even made the blue on her dress turn red! Fireballs are formed in her hands.

"Leave my friends alone!" Mal steps in, stopping Halina from attacking her. "This is between you and me mother." Their eyes meet in hues of green. "The strength of evil is good as none with stands five hearts as one." Her friends grew closer behind her. "With the strength of evil is good as none, with stands five hearts as one! The strength of evil is good as none with five hearts as one!"

The eye stare become so instance. To the point that Mal is doing anything in her power to defend her mother with the help of her most dear friends' hearts.

Suddenly Maleficent begins to disappear! They were shocked and confused of what just happened.

Fairy Godmother unfreezes. The villian kids run over to her with questions of what happened.

"No, no, no," Fairy Godmother runs up to them, "your mother did. She shrank to the size of love in heart. That's why it's so ity bity."

Maleficent turn into a small black and purple lizard.

"Is she going to be like that forever!" Mal asked, kneeling down.

"Well forever is a long time," Fairy Godmother says, kneeling down as well. "You learn to love and so could she," she smiles to Mal.

Mal smiles, giving the wand back. "I believe this belongs to you."

"And I believe this," Fairy Godmother picks up the ring, "belongs to you."

Their friend accepts it and places it back.

"And you all get an A in your goodness class," she says, standing up with Mal.

They laugh and smiled.

"Bibbidi Bobbidi Boo!" Fairy Godmother casts a spell to have everyone turn back normal.

Ben and Beast went all beast, thinking she's still here, but soon releaized it's over.

Ben got happy and spins Mal around laughing. "Next time I'll rescue you."

"Let's not let it a next time," she smiles.

They hugged each other before she fixes his crown.

"I'll be right back," Mal says, going over to Fairy Godmother and Jane.

"Halina!"

Halina looks over to see Thomas Rolfe smiling and running over to her.

"Thomas!" she smiles big.

He spins her as well with them laughing. They kiss when he gently places her down on the floor.

"I'm in love with you as well Halina," he smiles big, holding her close.

"Really?" she asked smiling, happy to hear that.

"Ever since we first met."

They are so happy that he pulls her into another kiss.

"Hey!" Mal exclaims to a servant who was putting a glass over the lizard. "That's my mother."

He bows and walks away.

"Let's get this party started!" Jay smiles big as the friends and Ben hug each other.

"Ohay, Ohay Hey!"

The nighttime sky covers over the lands of Auradon. Halina knows what to do with her potion bottle now. She smiles, making a wish and opens it. Fireworks shoot up from the bottle and up to the sky!

Everyone is wearing their best, but the girls have shorter skirts for dancing. Like Halina's shorter to see her shines below the knees, but still good for dancing.

" _Oh, oh yea_ ," Mal sings, dancing with Evie and Halina, " _oh yea, yea_."

" _Let's set it off_!" Evie sings, dancing. " _Oh yea_."

" _You can make it happen_ ," Halina smiles, singing.

" _Oh, eh, oh, eh, hey_!"

" _Kings and Queens, it's our time to rise_ ," King Ben sings, " _write the book, story of our lives. This is us taking back the night_!"

" _Oh, eh, oh, eh_."

" _Break the spell, we were born this way_ ," Mal sings, joining with King Ben. " _Be yourself, forget the DNA. Everybody raise your hands and say_."

" _Oh, eh, oh, eh_."

" _Sound the alarm, get on your feet_ ," Evie sings, dancing through everyone and joining with Doug. " _Let's set it if off and rock this beat. Dance till your heart is wild and free_."

" _Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_."

" _Feeling the power, let it all out, like what you see in the mirror shout_ ," she sings, dancing with Doug. " _We got the keys, the kingdom's ours_."

" _Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_."

" _Love comes in mysterious ways_ ," Halina sings, copying Evie's dancing on the other side of the stage. " _So I am here to stay. You and I are from different parts of history and yet you love me for me_ ," Halina singing with a smile as a smiling Thomas spins her around. " _Now with you, I feel free_!"

" _Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, eh, oh, eh_."

" _Let's set it off! Oh, yea_ ," the three couples join together. " _Start a chain reaction and never let it stop! Let's set it off! Oh, yea. You can make it happen with everything you got. Let's set it off_!" Everyone joins together. " _Get ready, set it off. We got to set it off. Get ready, set it off_."

" _Oh, eh, oh, eh_."

Jane is sitting alone, looking a little down. Carlos and Jay came over to her singing, " _Yo it's time to set this thing off. Let's make it happen now. I'm 'a make my own future, ignore all the rumors. Show 'em how passion sound_." They offered their hands to her which she hesitantly accepts. " _They all told me I should back down, judgin' me cause of my background. Thinkin' 'bout changing my path now. Nah, I ain't goin' out like that now_."

She accepts a dance with Carlos and they go up the stage.

" _Feeling the power, let it all out_ ," Audrey singing, coming over to Jay. " _Like what you see in the mirror, shout. We got the keys, the kingdom's ours_ ," they dance together.

" _Oh, oh, oh, oh_."

" _Love comes in mysterious ways, So I am here to stay. You and I are from different parts of history and yet you love me for me. Now with you, I feel free_!"

" _Oh, oh, oh, oh_."

" _Let's set it off! Oh yea! Start a chain reaction, and never let it stop. Let's set it off! Oh yea. You make can make it happen with everything you got. Let's set it off! Get ready, set it off. We got to set it off. Get ready, set it off. We got to set if off. Get ready, set it off. We got to set if off. Get ready, set it off_."  
King Ben and Mal walks down the stairs to the grassy grounds and attempt to kiss, but Mal teasingly looks away. " _3, 2, 1_." They run towards up to the balcony from different directions. " _Oh, oh yea_!"

" _Let's set if off! Oh, yea_."

" _Start a chain reaction, and never let it stop_ ," Mal and Ben sing together.

" _Let's set if off! Oh, yea_."

"Oh, I was having so much fun, I almost forgot. You didn't think this was the end of the story, did you?"  
Mal looks away with a wicked smile and her eyes turn up a bright green.

" _You can make it happen with everything you got_."

" _Let's set it off_!"  
" _Get ready, set it off. We got to set it off. Get ready, set it off. We got to set it off_."


	16. Chapter 16 Wicked World

Chapter 16:

" _Mirror Mirror, what does our future holds? Show me what happens when our stories unfold. Welcome to my Wicked World. Wicked World_."

Princess Evie says to her magic mirror. Inside the mirror shows her, Halina, and Mal in the new amination for Wicked World.

*No One's POV*

It's the annual Heros and Heroines Festival at Auradon Prep. Halina and Thomas are getting ready for their part. They are all about nature and animals so they're in charge of the petting zoo and gardens. He's wearing his native american clothing without the headband while she's wearing the same outfit that she wore when come to Auradon, but with the feathers in her ponytail.

"You have to help me," Evie says, appearing into their area.

"What's the emergency?" Halina asked, holding a small black lamb.

"This," she shows them the cupcakes she made.

"Cupcakes?" Thomas asked, giving the lamb a bottle of milk.

"I volunteered to do cupcakes for the carnival because I have heard that last year everyone loved Audrey's cupcakes! They were like explosion of deliciousness and I thought I can do that and everyone will love me and tell how amazing, but none of that is going to happen 'cause I can't make cupcakes."

The young goddess could see how the cupcakes can turn into different colors as she gives her boyfriend the lamb.

"Oh that's right," she remembers. "Back on the Island, evil mini bakers baked the cupcakes on your birthdays. The birthdays that Mal wasn't invited to."

"Wasn't it nice to be mean on the Isle of the Lost or something like that?" Thomas asked.

"Yes Thomas," Halina smiles to him. "Now what did you place in there?" she asked her best friend.

"They say baking is a form of chemistry so I decided to combine all of the predic elements."

"You do realize that is a death recipe," the future ruler of the Underworld smirks with her arms crossed.

Evie let's out a gasp in shock. "Can you help me?"

"Oh I don't know," Halina teases.

"Please, please, please," Evie then gets on her knees begging.

"Alright," Halina smiles.

Thomas steps backwards, letting her cast the spell. Evie got back up on her feet.

"Spirits of the Underworld make Evie's cupcakes turn into an explosion-" she didn't cast the spell properly when Evie accidently throws one out.

That cupcake exploded.

"What happened?"

"The spell wasn't complete," Halina explains, holding onto a frightened Evie. "Now the cupcakes-" she was stopped when they see Audrey covered with cupcakes and not looking too happy.

*Halina's POV*

I let out a sigh when I see today's Auradon's news about yesterday. There's a picture on the template of us three girls with the headline 'Evie and Halina: Sweet Friends or Sweet Fiends?'

"Don't let the news get to you love," Thomas hugs me from behind.

"I know, but sometimes it's hard when I have spend all of my life doing bad to become good."

"You have been good all of your life, but darkness have surrounded you since birth."

"You really think so?" I asked with a soft smile.

"I know so," he smiled back softly, kissing my forehead. "Come on, we need to check on the vegetables and fruits."

"Okay."

*No One's POV*

Audrey was secretly watching Halina and Thomas, mostly envious of her style. She immediately goes to her shared dorm with Jane to look through her closet. Jane's sitting on her bed.

"Ugh, that's so last year," she says throwing an article of clothing on the bed.

"That one looks nice," Jane says.

"Nice?!" Audrey close the closet. "The phrase is not 'Mirror, Mirror, on the wall, who's the nicests one of all?'" She groaned annoyed. "Those VK's are getting too much attention for my taste and I have very good taste!"

"I don't know Audrey," Jane steps in. "I kind of learned the hard way that it's not what you look like."

"Everyone's into their edgy VK style and their dark colors everywhere," she walks around the bed.

"I'm not sure if they're into the dark colors everything, they are into-"

"Their hair!" Audrey says to her. "Remember when mal changed your hair from Plain Jane to kind of Plain Jane, magic me!" she smiles, pointing her hair.

"I don't have magic," Jane reminds her.

"Your mom's the Fairy Godmother! She and Maleficent are like the most powerful people ever. If Mal has magic then you do to!" Audrey explains, holding Jane's arms.

"I never really thought of that way," Jane says, looking down.

"Do you remember the spell Mal did?"

"For me, she said 'new hair'," Jane says as Audrey pulls up a chair, "but with Lonnie she says 'cool hair'."

"I'll take both!" Audrey sits in the chair. "I want something really out there. Go ahead!"

"I don't know."

"I really appreciate this. You're a true friend Jane," she wouldn't listen to her.

Jane stands up and walked behind her. "Beware or forswear, replace the old hair with something out there."

A bluish hue covers Audrey's hair and smoke covers everywhere. Once the smoke disappears, the daughter of Fairy Godmother is terrified of the results.

"Do I look different?" Audrey asked with a smile.

"Definitely."

"Is it edgy?"

"It has edges."

"Yes!" She gives her phone to her. "Post it!"

Jane fearfully takes a picture and posts it.

'New "Do?" More Like New Don't!'


	17. Chapter 17 Wicked World

Chapter 17:

*No One's POV*

Audrey, who still has the outraged hairstyle, stomps over to Mal's artsy tent for the week long festival with Jane behind her. A ridiculous picture of herself is on her cellphone.

"This selfie is ruining my life!" Audrey tells Mal, showing it to her.

"Hi, can I help you?" Mal was annoyed with her entrance until she turns around to see it. She let's out a gasp. "I mean that looks great!" she's terrified of it.

"If you mean by great meaning awful then yes!"

On her pink cellphone has her selfie of her new do and a picture of a bird. Beneath them writes 'WHO WORE IT BEST?" and Sebastiancrab1189 just pot on it, 'I pick the bird any day of the week!'

"Fantastic another comment," Audrey's annoyed.

"I am so sorry," Jane apologizes to her. "I didn't even know that I can do magic!" she slip out a secert in front of Mal. "I can do magic!" she slip out a secert in front of Mal. "I can do magic!" she's happy now.

"You can do magic?" Mal asked.

"We've been over this," Audrey says with her arms crossed.

"I need to go lie down," Jane says, leaving the tent.

That's when Evie and Halina came in.

"Evie's a sad princess now," sighed the goddess.

"What about?" the daughter of Maleficent asked.

"Her cupcakes."

"Everyone is talking about my cupcake distator," Evie explains more. "Look at this post: 'Pastry Chef? More like Pastry Death'," the daughter of Evil Queen shows it on her blue phone. "I don't think it's a comment here."

Jay enters in Mal's tent.

"Does anyone know to knock?" Mal's getting a little annoyed.

"You're in a tent," Jay smirks, holding what looks like a lamp. "Hold on this for me it's very important." He gives it to Mal before chuckling at Audrey's hair. "Nice hair," he comments, walking away.

She gasps happily, "really?"

"Nope, I'm trying to be nice," he admits, leaving the tent.

Audrey glares and then whines to Mal, "you have to fix my hair!"

"Hold on," Evie steps in, "she's my BFF so she's helping me first."

"Hey you stole my lamp!" the daughter of Genie, Jordan, comes in straight towards Mal, who's holding the lamp.

"What? No." Mal's surprised.

She takes it back.

"Cool it Jordan," Audrey speaks up. "Mal will help you when she's done with me."

"I think you mean when she is done with me," Evie smirks at her.

"Did you get paint on my lamp?" Jordan asked Mal.

"No biggy I would rub it off," Mal takes it back and uses her sleve to rub it off.

"Hello my hair!" Audrey is getting important.

"Can we focus on what's important?" Halina speaks up, trying to help Mal.

"Me!" Evie smiles.

"You're ruining my lamp," Jordan had enough of it. "Gimme!" she takes it back and walks away.

"Stuff like this never happens in the Isle of the Lost," Mal bows her head in sadness. "I wish we all can go back home."

King Ben happen to walk by and heard Mal's sadness.

Suddenly they disappear into thin air.

"Hey guys!" Carlos came in at a bad time. "Jane got me a new phone!" Then he realized they're gone. "Where did they go? Oh well," he takes a selfie saying, 'Flying Solo, Oh Well YOLO'.

*Halina's POV*

I can feel my boots on the grounds again, but it is not the grounds of Auradon. My black eyes look around to see that we are back on the Isle of the Lost.

"What is this hideous place?" Audrey asked, obviously scared, and her hair is back to normal.

"My home," Mal sighs.

"We are on the Isle of the Lost?! Eww! Ben, save me!" she holds onto her ex boyfriend's arm.

"Now I know why they say careful what you wish for," Mal chuckles, crossing her arms.

"I forgot how bad the city's drainage system is," Evie says, walking to the sidestreet.

"Without proper care of it," I speak up with my hand at my hip, "the toxins might eventually ruin our health."

"Really?" Mal smirked.

"Thomas and I want to take care of the environment as much as possible," I smirked back.

"Does it say where we are?" Audrey asked Ben.

"Thanks to my dad, there is no service here in the Isle of the Lost," Ben explains.

"So we cannot find a way out of here? Can we even selfie?" she asked, taking a selfie on his phone. "Okay this place needs so many filters," she says, not freaking out.

Suddenly there's a figure went past them knocking Ben down.

"Uhh excuse me ma'am," Ben says to the person. "You forgot my wallet," he said, releasing it's his.

"We should find a place to hide," I said to everyone.

"Uhh yea before anyone sees us here," Mal adds in. "There!" she points to a door.

"How are we supposed to get there?" Audrey asked. "There's mud everywhere!"

"I'll just through my jacket over-"

"Why would you cover up a perfect puddle of mud?" Mal asked, feeling like a kid again.

She runs over to it, jumping into it.

"Liking mud isn't a VK thing," I explained to them.

"It's a Mal thing," Evie adds in.

Inside the building is a shop. A shop that I know very well.

"Wait," Ben speaks up, "is this place even open?" he sees a sign on the desk when we walk in. "'Store Hours: Whenever we FEEL like it!'" he reads it chuckling.

"Look at all of this unk," Mal says, looking around.

"It's voodoo and other amazing stuff," I explained to them with a smile.

Mal and Evie found something they like.

"Figures," Audrey says, looking at a rack of clothing, "the only remotely interested is on the must go rack." She pulls out a blue dress with a red ruby pendant necklace. "What's this?" she asked about the necklace. "It's beautiful!"

Stopping through the shadows is an old friend of mine.

"Are you stealing that?" Freddie, the daughter of Dr. Facilier, asked the preppy Auradon girl.

"It was hanging on the dress," Audrey explains. "I would never steal!"

"I meant why are you stealing that if you could be stealing this?" she shows her a better looking one. "It's way cuter. Go ahead, take it."

"No I can't that's wrong."

"That's the whole point! That's what we do here. Go ahead take it," she answers her.

"I will!" I called grinning, taking it.

"Halina!" Freddie grins happily.

"Freddie!" I grinned back.

"Oh no," Evie says to Mal and Ben.

"Oh no what?" Ben asked.

"It's Freddie," Mal says.

"Short for Frederick?"

"More like Halina's old friend from the spirit world."

A pic of Freddie posing on my phone shows with, 'Busted? Or to be Trusted?'


	18. Chapter 18 Wicked World

Chapter 18:

*Halina's POV*

"Well, well, well," Freddie giggles. "The famous Auradon kids."

"Okay Freddie," Mal steps in. "Retract your claws."

"But I just got them sharpened," Freddie smirked, admiring her nails.

I smirked with my arms crossed.

Audrey gasped.

"She's joking," I said still smirking. "Not really," I chuckled.

"Awwww look at these two," she points to Ben and Audrey. "It's adorable," Audrey smiles proudly, "it's sickening."

"Hey you can't talk about us like that!" Audrey exclaims, pointing at my dear friend.

"Uhh Freddie," I stepped in, "Mal and Ben are the couple."

"I know it spreads through the Isle," Freddie smirked to me. "And what pranktale are you gonna do about it?" she asked Audrey.

"I'll…..I'll….I'll…." she couldn't say the words.

"Thought so," Freddie giggles, admiring her sharpen nails.

"I will fight you!" Audrey finally says it.

That made Freddie and I share a laugh.

"You can't fight against a being in the spiritual world," I explained with a smile.

"We really need to teach them how to smacktalk," Evie says with her arms crossed, smirking.

"Do you remember what yo mama's fights used to have?" I smirked to Evie.

Mal and Evie joins in giving them examples of smacktalk.

"Yo mama is so soft she's…..as a pillow!" Audrey tries and fails.

"Well what do you know," Freddie gets in between them, "those guys are even more lame then I imagine."

"Hey we may not frown and wear black, but we are not lame," Audrey says to Freddie firmly.

"Yea!" Ben agrees.

"We can be rotten just like you guys."

"Yea! We can?" Audrey glares at him. "Yea we can."

I smirked with shaking my head.

We watch him break a mug and immediately regard it.

"Watching them do this is worse than any punishment that my mother ever gave me," Mal says to Evie and I.

"Yea we better get out of here before anyone else knows," I said.

Then I sensed another energy, but it's gone.

"I don't even know how we got here," Mal admits. "I was rubbing paint off of Jordan's lamp and then….that's it! The lamp!" We realized it. "We wish we can tell her how to-"

Then smoke surrounds us once again and we reappear in….Jordan's lamp!

"Hey Jordan," I greeted nervously with a smile. "Big problem."

A gemmed frame picture has a picture of everyone with an angry Jordan. 'Jordan Has Lemonade Meltdown.'

We try to explain to her what happened, but she interrupts, "Excuse me, who drops into someone's lamp unannounced?"

"Sorry I didn't know you can drop into a lamp," Mal smirked, sarcastically.

"You can't be here dressing like that," she points to Mal's style.

"Your lamp has a dress code?"

"Of course! I don't live in a jar," Jordan says. "Ben, I'll spare you," she winks with a smile. "No dude can rock the bare hand since my dad!"

"Thanks," he says unsure as Jordan magically transform us girls into more genie like.

My outfit changed into something similar to Freddie's, but with gray pants and a black with gray trimmings top. My boots are replaced with my silver sandals. Everything else is normal.

The girls have different emotions about it. I like mine since it's similar to what I wear normally.

"Wait a minute, are we in Auradon?" Freddie asked with a smile.

"No matter where we are, I'm perfect!" Audrey obviously likes her new look.

"If we are in the lamp then we must be really tiny," Ben says, pointing out the obvious.

"Nothing gets passed King Obvious," Freddie smiles to him.

"King Obviously Cute," Mal comments smiling.

"That's my legal name," Ben joins in.

"Uhhh guys?" I said. "I sense there's someone else here," I look behind. "Oh that's weird it's gone."

Freddie pretends to sneeze, "sorry I'm allergic to lamps."

"I have allergies too," Ben says. "I get them from my dad."

"Oh yea I got dolls from my day," she says.

"That's not bad."

"Voodoo dolls Ben," I explained to him with a smirk and hands on my hips.

"That's creepy."

"Yea my dad's all about the other side," she uses her 'ghostly' hands to scare him.

"There's nothing wrong of having a hobby."

"He's so obsessed with ghosts that he remembers all of their death days and doesn't remember my birthday," she rolls her eyes.

"My dad loves birthdays that he even made this funny birthday dance. I wish you can see it."

"Oh how I wish! Since we are here in Auradon it will be a hoot!"

"Okay easy now Freddie," I chuckled. "You're acting a little too girly for my taste."

"But yet you still love me," Evie smiles big, hugging me from behind.

"Yes I do, Evie," I smiled, hugging her back.

"How about you join us at Auradon Prep?" Ben asked Freddie.

"Really?" I smiled.

"Another one?!" Audrey's surprised.

"Ben that's really nice of you-"

"I love to!" Freddie interrupts Mal smiling.

"We have to set you up with a roommate and -"

As much I love seeing a new student restigation," Jordan speaks up, "but can we do this later and preferably not around me? And not in my house? I'm telling you to go."

"Okay how do we get out of here?" Mal asked.

"Same way you go in, wish your way out. Wish number three. Bye!" sh really wants us out.

"You really want to waste your last wish of getting out of here?" Evie asked.

"If you stay here any longer, it's all you will be wishing for," Jordan explains.

"Okay I wish for us to get out fo here," Mal grants the wish.

A picture shows Jordan with an empty lamp saying: 'Where did Mal and the Gang Go?'


	19. Chapter 19 Wicked World

Chapter 19:

*Halina's POV*

Evie and I volunteered to help Freddie around Auradon. One place in particular is our good class.

"So I seriously need to take a class called 'Remendal Goodness'?" Freddie asked as we enter into the Mess Hall.

"Unfortunately yes," I replied. "With a two hour exam about smiling," I added in with my hand on my hip.

"No," she couldn't believe it.

"Smiling is super important in Auradon," Evie tells her with a smile. "Let's see what you got."

Freddie shows her best 'smile', making me smirk.

"Try less teeth."

She did.

"Better, but your eyes still look villainy. Try smeying," the daughter of the Evil Queen suggests.

"Smeying?"

"It's smiling with your eyes," I explained smiling. "It's something that the good people do." Then I see food on the tables. "Oh! Looks like lunch is ready." We walk towards there. "Think of it like the cooking and baking that the dead chefs and bakers did back at home," I said to Freddie, "but way better. Oh!" My boot hits something on the floor. "Sorry!"

"That's Ruby, Rapunzel's daughter," Audrey explains about the really long golden locks. "Her hair leaves ten minutes after she does and she really needs to do something about those split ends."

Audrey picks up the locks, but gets slapped by them. Soon they walk away.

"Well what are we waiting for? Dive in!" Ben smiles.

Just when we are about to Freddie asked, "what is all of this fruit-fruit stuff? I don't wanna any of glance this…." then she sniffs something delicious. "Okay! Give me some of the puffed deliciousness!" she excitedly grabs hands full of sweets and eating them. "So good!" Freddie says with a mouth filled with the treats.

"What's that?" I chuckled. "I couldn't hear you over the puffed deliciousness."

"I wish I have more mouth!"

"Friendly word of advice," I give her a plate with a smile, "it's not right to steal in Auradon."

"I know," Evie steps in. "Weird right? Why have it out if you don't want it stolen?"

"Exactly," Freddie pops a treat in her mouth.

Evie and I smiled each other before giggling at my friend's excitement.

"I can get used to this!" Freddie grins.

She's enjoying the food so much that she didn't notice Lonnie is in the way. They bump into each other and a piece of tart hits the floor.

"Get your own buffet table," Freddie almost growls.

I smirked as Lonnie walks away. Freddie has a lot to learn. "Were we that bad when we came here?" I asked, blocking the mysterious energy.

"Oh no," Evie says. "We were the picture of elegance."

We bite into our favorite treat as a picture of us three was taken with the message, "They say puffed deliciousness?"

"Hey guys," Thomas appears, greeting us with a smile. "I heard we have a student joining us."

"Oh yes Freddie," I smiled, pulling her towards him. "This is my boyfriend Thomas Rolfe, the son of Pocahontas and John Rolfe. Thomas, this is Freddie, the daughter of Dr. Facilier and my old friend from the spiritual world."

"Boyfriend huh?" Freddie smirks. "You better be good to her Rolfe," she playfully glares at him.

"Don't worry Facilier," he chuckles, playing along. "Your friend is in good hands."

*A few days later*

Freddie seems to be adjusting well here in Auradon. Which is good because I get to have one of my dear friends back in my life.

For a little while now, some of the girls and I were practicing for a competition. Our boys will be there in the audience for support, even though they couldn't care less. My outfit changed just like my girls. I am clothed in black jeans held up by a belt with native american designs, gray top under a crop top like black zipped up vest that is sleeveless with spikes on the collar, and signature boots. I also still have my jewelry and signature ponytail with feathers.

Audrey and Lonnie are gushing over each other's looks making Mal and I disguised over it.

"Who's that?" Mal asked about the long haired blond.

"Ally, Alice from Wonderland's daughter," I answered.

"Girl should know her competition," Evie says smiling. "Or in her case, her nonacompition. Get it? Because she's not competition."

"We got it Evie," I chuckled. "And keep them the made up words to a minimum please?"

"Wisey."

I rolled my eyes, shaking my head.

"Hey Ally, you okay?" Evie asked her.

"No," she replies. "My partner lost her voice and couldn't sing tonight! I need to find a new partner. If I don't, my chances of winning goes down the rabbit hole!"

That's when Freddie steps in, "You shrink one guy's head and no one wants to sing with you."

"Ally doesn't have a partner," Mal says. "Maybe you two can sing together?"

Jane comes in running and out of breath. "Sorry that I am late! Mother had me to do something for her!"

"It's okay Jane," I assured her. "Besides I wasn't going on without you anyways, but since you are here," I smiled, "we can go on."

She smiles, nodding her head.

"A VK with me?" Ally says about Freddie. "Just how evil are you? I don't think i can sing with her. If I hit a wrong note, she might turn me into a frog," she says to us.

"Never!" Freddie smiles. "I'll shrink your head like my last partner," she pulls out a shrunken head.

"Hi Roger," I smiled to the head, playing along.

"It's disgusting, but curious," Ally says about it. "Can I touch it?" she pokes at it.

"Eww! Can you talk about this somewhere else? We're up first," Audrey announces.

Mal laughs. "Actually we're up first," she refers about her and Evie.

"Sorry!" Audrey smiles.

Audrey and Lonnie poses first and then sings while dancing, " _Call it bad, call it good, call it even if you could. Call if good, call it bad, it's the best you ever had_ ," Evie, Mal and I try to come in, but Audrey pushes away. " _Hey_!"

" _We know what's hot, what's not. We strike a pose and then you take a shot. They gettin' close, they gotta run the spot. We gonna show 'em what we got, we got_."  
" _It's time to make a stand_ ," Freddie joins in with my girls and I. " _We breakin' through and now, we in demand_."

Then we join in the dancing while singing, " _We hit for good, it's really not so bad."  
So shout it out and give it all ya' have_."

" _Bad was all the rage last week_ ," Jane and I sing together, dancing similar to Audrey and Lonnie. " _But good has got a wicked beat_."  
" _Good is the new bad, good is the new bad_ ," we all sing and dance together. " _We can feel the mad love, gi-gimmie me more of. Bad is the new good, bad is the new good. We can feel the mad love, I think that we should...ADVERTISING_!"

" _I think that we should…_ " Freddie and Ally dance together.

" _I think that we should…_ " Evie and Mal dance together.

" _Call it bad, call it good, call it even if you could. Call it good, call it bad, it's the best you ever had_." Jane and I dance then Audrey and Lonnie.

" _We used to love the dark but then we saw the light and felt a spark_ ," the villian kids sing together.

" _We bring the fire, make it better and better. Cause good is back and now, it's badder than ever_ ," the Auradon kids sing together.

" _Huh_!"

" _Bad was all the rage last week, but good has got a wicked beat_ ," we all dance together. " _Good is the new bad, good is the new bad. We can feel the mad love, gi-gimmie me more of Bad is the new good, bad is the new good. We can feel the mad love, I think that we should…_ "  
" _I think that we should…_ " we all dance together.

" _I think that we should…_ "  
" _Call it bad, call it good, call it even if you could_."

" _Oh-ou-whoa_!"

" _Call it good, call it bad, it's the best you ever had_."  
" _Call it bad, call it good, call it even if you could. Call it good, call it bad, it's the best you ever had. Call it bad, call it good, call it even if you could. Call it good, call it bad, it's the best you ever had_."  
" _Oh-ou-whooa_!"

" _Good is the new bad, good is the new bad. We can feel the mad love, gi-gimmie me more of. Bad is the new good, bad is the new good. We can feel the mad love, I think that we should…_

 _Good is the new bad, good is the new bad. We can feel the mad love, gi-gimmie me more of. Bad is the new good, bad is the new good. We can feel the mad love, I think that we should...  
Call it bad, call it good, call it even if you could. Call it good, call it bad, it's the best you ever had_."

Thomas takes a picture of us with the saying of 'Bad is the New Good."


	20. Chapter 20 Wicked World

Chapter 20:

*Halina's POV*

Evie and Mal have cheer practice today. I'm not going because cheer is not my thing. Besides, Thomas has something planned for he and I. Maybe if we have time, we can watch them practice. We usually do picnics since we both love food, nature, and of course each other.

Since school has taken up most of our time, it's always a treat to have a picnic together. Also, I'm a little nervous because I made Traditional British Chicken and Mushroom Mini Pies, his favorite growing up and also my first time making them.

I'm wearing a black mini dress that went to my mid thigh and dark gray leggings underneath. Normal hair, makeup, and feathers as I place on my black flats.

Our black picnic blanket lays on the green grass near the beautiful flowers. Thomas is already there, waiting for me.

"Hello Thomas," I greeted with a smile, sitting down next to him.

"Hello beautiful," he greets back smiling.

His comment makes me blush.

"Thank you. Umm I have made some pies for our date," I said, taking one out for him.

"Is it Traditional British Chicken and Mushroom Mini Pies?" he asked, stunned to see the homemade pies.

"Yes it is," I blushed a little more, smiling. "I made it myself. I hope it's good."

Thomas takes a bite and immediately his dark eyes widen while humming. "It's better than good darling."

"Really?" I smiled big.

"Yes Halina. Don't ever doubt yourself, okay?" he assures me.

"You know that's hard to do," I confessed, lowering my head a little.

His index finger and thumb gently raises up my head. "I love you Halina, Goddess of the Underworld. You're so beautiful, intelligent, and amazing in cooking." I blush again. "You're too perfect to be doubting yourself."

The look in his black eyes made my heart swell in emotion. "I love you too Thomas Rolfe," I smiled softly, looking deep within his eyes.

We both lean in for a kiss.

After our amazing picnic date, Thomas and I meet up the gang at the bleachers since the girls have cheerleading practice.

"I cannot bel-ive I let you talk me into doing this," Mal says, dressed in the cheerleading uniform and her own touch, walking towards us with Evie.

"Whatever happened to 'sure best friend! Anything for you!'?" Evie asked, smiling.

"That was before I knew about pom poms."

"Forget about the pom poms and focus on the super awesome outfits that Halina helped made."

"They are pretty wicked. And speaking of which," Mal turns to me, "why aren't you in Cheerleading, H?"

"Rulers of the Underworld don't cheer like that," I smirked, sitting next to Thomas.

"Wow, you look great!" Ben, Mal's boyfriend, smiles to her. "I'm so glad you're doing this."

"You know me," she smiles, "just showing my school's spirit."

"The Spirit Day involves hurting people?" Jay asked the young king.

"No."

"Stealing?"

"No, but feel free to put those suggests in the suggestion box," Ben says, pointing to where the location of the 'box'.

"Will do!" he runs off, chuckling.

"You have a suggestion box?" Mal asked.

"No," Ben smiles.

"Is that your wicked humor?" I asked with a chuckle. As a smirking spiritual boyfriend holds me close.

"You can say that," Ben chuckles.

"So, you lied to get him away from you?" Mal's happy. "I have never been more into you," she flirts.

He chuckles, "okay, see you around," he waves goodbye and could have sworn there's a wink towards Mal.

"So you guys know the cheer," Audrey steps in with a smile, giving them pieces of paper.

"You just gave them to us," Mal states.

"Everyone knows the cheer, we do it every year," Audrey says, then begins to perform it.

That's when it hit me. The cheer was oddly familiar.

"Hey girls," I called to them. "Does the cheer reminded you of something familiar?" I asked as I join them.

"It's like the spell that my mother used to do when we were kids," Mal answered, remembering it. "How did it go again?"

"B-I-T and E, what does that spell?" Mal smiles, cheering which I step away smiling.

"Bite, bite, bite!" Evie smiles.

"SPeak no words will cause a fright!" Evie and Mal cheers. "What's a bark without a bite!" Suddenly, a green hue covers them as if it's magic.

Mal starts barking like a dog!

"Oh gods," my eyes widen when I see the spell casted, covering my mouth.

"Was that magic?" Thomas asked, appearing next to me, worried.

"Yes."

Evie then barks as well!

"E," I am seriously worried now.

Mal runs over to Carlos and speaks to him in dog.

"You turn everyone into dogs and you want me to get your spellbook to reverse the spell since Halina is worried about Evie," Carlos says, knowing what she said.

She's confused.

"Of course I speak Dog, I'm Cruella De Vil's son," he explains. "But why don't you spell them back?" he asked jokily.

Mal growls with her 'paws' as claws.

"Right, you can't because all you can do is bark."

Jay started to like one by scratching his ear with his boot. Which made Carlos happy to the point that he's taking pictures of Jay being a dog.

"Carlos!" I glared at him. "You know I see you as a brother right?"

"Yes," he answers with a smile. Then Mal growls at him. "Fine, give me the spellbook," Carlos said to Mal.

She does and he opens it.

"Pg. 43, got it. Here it is. Bark, woof, bark, bow wow, bark, grr," he instructed.

Our leader does so and the spell has been lifted.

"Hey!" Jay says, turning to normal.

"Hi…..guys," Carlos greeted scared of his best friend.

"Jay, you remember what I said about Spirit Day shouldn't be about hitting people?" Ben asked him, crossing his arms.

"Yes."

"I've changed my mind."

I move my hand back to place it behind Thomas's head as I pull him into a kiss from behind me. My amazing boyfriend takes a picture of Jay running after a scared Carlos on his light tan phone saying, "Spirit Day indeed!"


	21. Chapter 21 Wicked World

Chapter 21:

*Halina's POV*

Thomas and I clapped at Lonnie's amazing hip hop performance. She danced glow in the dark!

I post a picture of her and said, "Day Glo-rious!"

"Doug must be a great tutor," I commented with a smile, impressed with my best friend's work.

"Yes," she smiles sadly with a sigh. "I still miss him," she pulls out a selfie that they did before he left for a temporary program in London, England.

The picture whos Evie takes the selfie smiling to the camera while Doug kisses her cheek.

"I know Evie," I wrap an arm around her shoulders. "He's a smart guy, he'll return sooner than you think," I smiled, hoping it'll cheer her up.

"And once he comes back, we can have many double dates," she's a happy princess now.

"I can't wait," I smiled happily.

Than suddenly an idea appear in my mind.

Later that day, I am taking a blindfolded Evie to the chemistry classroom where we have permission to have for an hour in the evening. Thomas has a laptop ready on Facetime with Doug on the screen. As soon as he sees Evie enter in, his eyes lit up with love and a smile appears on his face big and wide.

"Where are we going, H?" Evie chuckles awkwardly as I guide her to the laptop.

"I just need to sit down on here, E," I smiled, guiding her on the stool. "Now I need you to keep your eyes close for a few moments when I take off the blindfold."

"Okay," she chuckles.

Her head bows a little telling us that she has her eyes closed. My pale hands gently takes off the blindfold. I smiled to Doug before getting out of focus for him to only see his princess.

"My princess," he speaks smiling.

She opens her eyes surprised to look at the screen.

"Doug!" she smiles big, happy to see him.

"I miss you my princess."

"I miss you too the prince of my heart."

Thomas looks at me smile, motioning his head to out the door. I smiled back, nodding my head. We left to let the two to enjoy their time together.

The next day, Jordon texts us saying that the girls and I need to get to her lamp with some important things we need to go through. I have a feeling it can be the upcoming Ball that is being hosted at Auradon.

So we reappear back into her lamp, most of us were in our genie chic clothing.

"I am so happy to be in these genie outfits again," Audrey excitedly smiles, next to Jordan.

"But where are ours?" Jane asked, referring about she, Lonnie, and Ally.

"I haven't be able to find you a design yet," Jordan explains. "Besides I'm back ordered."

"What's for me? I'm not a 'genie chic' type," Ally says, placing her tea cup down. "I'm more of Wonderland unique!" she uses her hands for the general idea.

"You mean whimsical?" I asked smirking, raising an eyebrow at her.

"That too!" she grins.

"Okay people, it's crunch time," Jordan announces, getting seriou. "Auradon Prep annual Friday night's ball coming up and we need a theme for the party!"

Audrey has one. "We can do a Pretty Pretty Princess theme!"

"We did that last year," Ally says. "And the year before and the year before."

"I have an idea!" Mal speaks up.

"Let me guess, you want everyone to wear purple?" Audrey already know sit.

"No...yes," Mal smirks.

"What about a 'Who's the Fairest' party?" Evie suggests with a smile. "It can be a competition where the winner will get everything and the loser will get nothing."

"That sounds mean," Jane says.

"Thanks," Evie's flattered.

"How about a 'kickboxing hip hop' ball?" Lonnie suggests.

"You dance and punch your friends?" Jordan asked, confused.

"What about 'Everyday is Halloween' party with skulls?" I suggested with a smirk, snapping my fingers.

My motion makes beautiful decorations surrounds us with skulls.

"With pumpkins! Bibbi Bobbiti," Jane grins, casting pumpkins.

"Now this is my kind of party!" Freddie smiles, joining in.

"I love pumpkins," Lonnie comments with a smile, taking one.

"You both want a holiday that ONLY comes ONCE a year themed party?" Audrey didn't like the idea.

"How about a Wicked Ball?" Mal suggested, snapping her fingers to reveal her normal clothing. "Can't change perfect," she shrugs.

"Perfectly imperfect," Jordan chuckles a little, changing Mal back. "A genie party?"

"You want a party that celebrates you?!" Audrey freaked.

"Well, yea, I'm fabulous," Jordan's proud of herself.

"A 'Fighting Knights' party!" Jane suggests, snapping her fingers to make banders appear.

"A party in the dark," Freddie and I smirked, turning off the lights.

"A 'magic carpet ride' party?" Jordan rusn on the lights and we are on flying carpets.

"How about a 'Wonderful Wonderland' party?" Ally makes Wonderland decorations around us.

"How about we combined everything together?" I suggested with a smile.

"That sounds like madness!" Ally freaked.

"Exactly!" I pointed to her with a smile. "It'll be a Mad Princess, Fairest, kickboxing hip hop, Halloween with skulls and pumpkins, genie, fight knights, glow in the dark neon lights party!"

"Wait!" Mal speaks up. "A Neon Lights Party with a mash up of everyone ideas and Evie's glow in the dark fashion…..or do you want to talk about it for a few more hours?"

"No!" we all said.

So it's official. We made invites to everyone saying, "YOU'RE INVITED NEON LIGHT BALL COME DRESSED TO GLOW SCHOOL AUDITORIUM 7PM UNTIL THE CLOCK STRIKES MIDNIGHT".


	22. Chapter 22 Wicked World

Chapter 22:

*Halina's POV*

I giggled when I hear that Evie became Queen of Neon Lights Ball or QNLB. My best friend is everything a Fairest One of Them All is in personality, intelligence, and of course appearance.

"What's with the squealing all about?" my boyfriend, Thomas, asked meeting me at my locker.

"Evie got crowned as Queen of Neon Lights Ball," I answered giggling more.

"Oh really?" he smiles. "You and her were pretty close for the crown," he wraps his arms around my waist.

"I already know I wasn't going to win," I confessed, placing my hands on his arms. "Evie has everything a queen needs to be when ruling a kingdom."

"You are everything a Lady needs to be when ruling the Underworld," he smiles, making me blush.

"You really think so?"

"I know so." We kiss each other. "Are we still good for tomorrow night?" he asked referring to the Neon Lights Ball.

"Of course we are," I smiled. "The girls want to have some girl time at the local tea shop before meeting you and the gurs for the Neon Lights Ball."

"Are you going to wear a dress?" he asked.

"Are you going to wear your English clothing?" I smirked, jokingly.

He playfully glares, growling a little. "The Enligh clothing is for formal events for now on, especially when you like my Native American clothing better," he smirks back.

"But I like both!"

"Let's make a deal then, you wear your casual dress and I'll wear my Native American clothing."

"Don't we always?" I made a combat smirking more.

"That's my goddess!" Thomas smiles, pulling me into a kiss.

I happily kiss him back. "Oh gods, I am one lucky goddess!

The next day, I meet up with the other girls at the local tea shop enjoying some tea and sweets. My outfit for the whole day is a black dress with skulls and blue roses, black tights, black flats, and my leather jacket. Everything else is the normal.

"Normally I would prefer a cramped lamp environment," Jordan speaks up. "But this is definitely my fav," she smiles.

"Thanks," Ally smiles.

"Wicked dress!" Mal smiles to her, commenting Ally's dress. "It'll be great tonight!"

"Thank you, I'm sure your dress will be amazing," she smiles more.

"Uhh, Ally?" I step in, placing my tea down. "She is wearing her dress for tonight like all of us."

"I know! And I….love it!" she wasn't comfortable.

"Good one!" Jordan whispers loudly. "She totally didn't get that you don't like it!" she's smirking throughout the whole time.

"Did anyone say you're a bad whisperer?" Mal asked.

"No, they totally have it!" she does it again.

"Guys!" Audrey came in, panicking. "Emergency!"

"Someone hurt?" Jane asked concerned.

"No!"

"Someone dying?" I asked with a smirk.

"What? No!"

"My web series broke one million subscribers?!" Jordan asked smiling.

"How is that being an emergency?!" Audrey asked with her hands on her hips.

"Oh….is there an emergency?" she asked still smiling.

"Someone stole my dress!" she finally gets it out.

"It's okay," Evie steps up. "Everyone just calm down." She walks over to a drawer behind Audrey and Ally. "This is why I bring a backup gown," she smiles, revealing a dress. It's a dark pink and purple edgy dress with a sheer neckline. "And backup accorisities." A spiked choker goes well with it.

"Hmm, do you anything that is not punker prone (sp?)?" Audrey asked, unsure about it.

"And backup de-accorisities!" Evie removes the choker.

"You know for a VK look, it's actually pretty cute," Audrey joins the edgy side. "I'm sold!" she smiles big, taking it to put it on. "Ta-Da!" she presents herself in the dress with a pose.

"Wow, how you do change so fast?" my BFFFL asked for all of us.

The feeling of a mysterious presence came again.

"My mom was raised by fairies," Audrey explains. "Quick outfit changes is a family skill. When I was a baby, I can changed my own diaper in two seconds flat."

"Thank you for that visual," Mal sarcastic thanks her.

"Thank you Evie, you're a lifesaver!" she holds hands with Evie.

"Awwww, I've been called worse," Evie smiles back.

I smirked at this while Freddie and Jane says, "that's so sweet!" Freddie rolled her eyes while Jane is more genuitate.

"This deserves a celebration!" giggled Ally. "Tea me!"

Freddie gives Mal a pot of a tea. Mal pours some tea in Ally's cup and than suddenly a jerk of the couch caused her spill some on Ally's dress!

Ally and Mal looks at Freddie.

"Don't look at me!" Freddie defends herself. "I'm not the one who always makes a mess around here."

"You! You did this!" Ally pointed at Mal.

"What?! No, of course not," Mal's telling the truth. "Why would I do that? I love your dress!"

Ally places her tea down before glaring at her with her arms on her hips. "That's why you destroyed it. You're jealous," Ally glares at her more. "You VKs cannot stand it if someone looks better than you."

"She does have a point," Evie steps in.

"No, she doesn't," Mal stands ups, putting her tea down. "Ally, I swear I did not do this," she holds her hands, "but I promise I can fix this. I think," she thinks, looking at Ally's dress. "Dress, dress, away from this mess, rid this gown from it's distress."

Mal casts her spell as green magic appears out of her hands and onto Ally's dress. Her dress still has the stain on it, but there's some floral designs on it.

Ally's surprised of the outcome.

"Don't freak out," Mall tells her. "Dress, dress, I must express, make this gown a bit to impress!"

She casts another spell and Ally's dress become much more better for her style and perfect for the Ball. All didn't like it at first.

"Wait," I tell them, "I actually like it," I smiled to them truthfully.

"You do?" Ally asked, maybe considering it. "You're just saying that!" she didn't believe me.

"No really, I mean it," I tell her smiling more. "It's really alternative."

"Alternative to what?" Ally asked me, now glaring at me and her hands on her hips again.

"She means it's fashion forward," Evie explains to her smiling. "If I didn't think I was wearing the best dress, I would be super jelly, but I do, so I'm not."

"I would be jealous too," Jane joins in with a smile, "the Queen of Hearts herself would be jealous."

"I would definitely feature that on my web show," Jordan smiles. " 'VK gone viral'!"

Ally giggles. "It is kind of funky," now she likes it.

"It is funky," Mal's happy now. "That's what I am going for because you know I'm the Funk Master."

She giggles again while saying, "I guess the roses aren't being the only ones painted red." Ally spins, "I'll take it!"

"Hmmm," Audrey says, next to me, " 'VKs gone Viral'? Is is interesting that we both got a villian edge for our party look. Maybe a little too interesting," she tells Jane and Jordan.

I roll my eyes at her, almost not picking up the energy again.

Ally asked me to take a picture of her new appearance with the saying, "Haute Dress or Hot Mess?"

*A few hours later*

"Don't worry guys," Mal tells us, "I'm sure Jay, Carlos, and Thomas will be here any minute now."

"You said that fifteen minutes ago," Ally says to her.

"I'm sure that they are just around the corner," Evie smiles.

"I just hope that corner is not the other side of Auradon," I speak sadly, dialing my boyfriend's number again and once again it went to voicemail.

"How big is this carpet they are picking us in?" Audrey asked, getting concerned of the ride. "I don't do crowded."

"It's a mid size so it'll be fine, but what I heard about Jay," Jordan says, "it must have been stolen."

"Jay doesn't steal," Mal explains to her, "much."

"We're going to be riding on a stolen carpet?" Audrey asked.

Freddie laughs, "alright, this party just got interesting."

"What's the wind situation like? Should I worried about my hair?" Audrey asked, feeling her hair.

"Nope!" Evie steps in smiling, rolling a suitcase over. "Because I brought hair helmets for everyone. I designed them myself." She shows us pink helmets.

"You got any of my colors, E?" I asked my BFFFL.

"Yes, I do, H!" she smiles big, showing me a black helmet with a blue skull on it.

"Sweet," I smirked.

"I take back everything bad I said about you," Audrey smiles at her while admiring the helmets with Jane.

"What did you say about me?" Evie asked.

"Nothing!"

"Bravo, ladies!" Ally speaks up smiling. "A perfect sweet moment, but since Thomas, Jay, and Carlos are a no show, we need to figure out how to get to the party straight away!" she turns to Jordan. "Do you have a spare magic carpet?" she asked her.

"Oh, because I'm a genie who lives in a lamp, I automatically fly around on an old rug?" Jordan didn't like that topic.

"She didn't pass her carpet driver's test," Audrey whispers to Evie.

"I'm taking it again next week," Jordan smiles, "thirteenth time's the charm!"

"I love that number," I smirked with a chuckle, sipping my tea.

"Jane," Ally says to her, "you're all magic now, can you whip us a ride?"

We all look at her.

"Uh," she's nervous now.

"I can help," I step in with a smile.

"No offense, Halina," Ally says to me, "but a dark carriage from the Underworld doesn't really go with the Neon Lights Ball theme."

"It's in a dark room with neon lights," I chuckled. "So the chariot ride is dark and we are the neon lights. Besides the chariot is golden anyways."

"That's a better idea!" Jane says quickly, not wanting to use magic that her mother can see.

"But if I don't get to the party soon, I'm going to die!" Audrey says making me smirk more and standing up.

"The Underworld is always welcome to everyone," I tell her, freaking her out.

"What about Lonnie?" Evie asked. "Can she pick us up?"

"She went early to set up the DJ equipment," Mal explained.

"Alright girls," I smiled, having my hands up before walking over to the door.

My hand waves around by the wrist and a dark chariot similar to Daddy's Chariot and Horses. My chariot is golden like his with my own dark horses from the Underworld.

"Wait, is this chariot clean from horse droppings and everything?" Audrey asked, walking over to it with Freddie and Jordan following her.

"It's always clean every time I summon for it," I tell them with a smile as Jane follows them. "Also scented by my favorite smells from the Underworld which Uncle Pain and Uncle Panic help with."

"Great, I'll show up to party smelling like death and the river of death," Jordan sarcastically smiles as she passes me.

I smirked, rolling my eyes.

"Impressive job, Halina," Mal smirked as Ally left the shop with Jane. "Your uncles are good at something when dealing with you and your father."

"Awww why thank you Mal," I smirked back than sigh. "I cannot believe Thomas, Jay, and Carlos aren't here."

"I know and we have been working so hard to get people on our side," Evie tells us, making us nod our heads.

*Live Action Special*

"Oh My Genie, it's the Goddess of the Underworld herself!" Jordan is our host for the Ball.

"How are ya doin', Jordan?" I greeted her with a smirk, joining with her.

"I'm doing just fine. How's it like being here at the Ball?"

"It's a nice touch to just hang out with everyone without having spirits around and school weighing us down," I smiled. "Also, the complaining from Uncle Pain and Uncle Panic have disappeared," I sighed happily.

"Hopefully for good, huh, am I right?" Jordan jokes, making us chuckle.

"Well, it's been a real slice, I need to find the love of my immortal life and would I see you at the Ball?" I asked, walking away.

"Hey! I'm the one with the questions!" she laughs.

I laughed darkly.

"And there you have it, Halina the Goddess of the Underworld!"


	23. Chapter 23 Wicked World

Chapter 23:

*Halina's POV*  
The Neon Lights Ball looks amazing with all of our ideas into one. Obviously, my favorite is the neon skulls, but it will be perfect with Thomas with me. Where is he? Where are they?

I am talking with Freddie just killing some time as Lonnie plays the music in the background with her DJ equipment.

"It is time," Ally announces into the mic on the stage with a smile, "for the crowning for the neon lights king and queen. Ben and Evie!"

We clap along with everyone while either smirking or smiling for them. Jordan comes over to them with the crowns.

"Oh! The jewels on the crown totally match my eyes," Evie smiles while seeing herself in her phone. "I look so good!" she smiles more, taking a selfie. I can definitely tell that she is sending a picture to Doug. "I don't even need to filter!" she says and texting it to him.

"Doug will love it!" I grinned at my BFFFL's crown.

"He does!" she smiles big when a text comes up. "I know I am," she texts back while admiring more of her crown.

"Now, we invite our king and queen to do a solo dance," Ally announces at the stage.

"No thanks," Evie says and walking away. "I've got a video chat date with the prince of my heart!"

"Did my queen just dumped me for fake jewelry and for Doug?" Ben asked jokingly.

"You sure did, but hey you got to admit they do make a lovely couple," Mal says to him, referring to Doug and Evie.

"They do," Ben comments than asked her to dance which she happily accepts.

Seeing them together in position makes me sad because Thomas isn't here at all. It took us a second to realize that music wasn't on. Lonnie didn't even know what's going on until she shows a cord cutted.

That weird feeling from before back.

"We're having technical difficulties," Ally tells us to the mic nervously. "Someone cut the danity cord," she walks over to Mal and Ben.

"What? Who?" Mal asked.

"Don't worry," Freddie speaks up smiling, walking over to the stage. "I'll sing for you."

"You sure, Freddie?" I asked her.

"I insist, Halina," she tells me and getting the guitar. "I got this. Go on, dance," Freddie takes the mic. " _Why you standing over there, acting like you just don't care_ ," she begins to sing and play the guitar. " _We can make our own kind of music. We might come from different worlds, might not be your kind of girl, but I just wanna let go and lose it. We are lost and found so let's go turn the beat around and maybe find a brand new sound. Let's turn it up right now because the night is young_!" Lonnie finds something for the music to play through the speakers and she does so with her cell phone plugged in. "And it's just begun. Let's get it started, get it started and go till the sun comes up."

"The night is young, the night is young, the night is young," I sing along with Freddie smiling from where I am.

"Dance together, dance alone, let it out and let it show," Freddie sings with her heart.

I look around to see that Jordan is impressed with her performance, wouldn't be surprised if she thinks it's going to be viral. Audrey is being her stubborn, pouting self.

" _Changing colors under the_ ," she continues to sing. " _I just wanna have some fun, let my worries come undone_."

Freddie signals for me to join with her on the stage which I happily accept.

" _Right here right now, it's feeling so right_!" I sing smiling big into the mic. " _We are lost and found so let's go turn the beat around and maybe find a brand new sound_."

" _Let's turn it up right now because the night is young_ ," Freddie and I sing together smiling and our backs together. " _And it's just begun. Let's get it started, get it started and go till the sun comes up_."  
" _The night is young, the night is young, the night is young,_ " I sing solo.

" _And I wish that it would never end_ ," Freddie joins in again. " _I wish the song could play and play. Just let the rhythm take you there_."

" _Because the night is young and it's just begun_ ," I sing from my heart. " _Let's get it started, get it started, and go till the sun comes up_."

" _Because the night is young and it's just begun_."

" _Let's get it started, get it started and go till the sun comes up_!" Freddie and I sing together.

"You go, girls!" Jordan screams out from the crowd.

" _The night is young, the night is young, the night is young_!" we finish the song together and everyone cheers for us.  
Freddie and I than join with Jordan, Jane, and Audrey discussing about music in general as Mal and Ben are dancing together. I'm being quiet and just listening because I'm still worried and concern about my boyfriend's absence. He's never this late for anything.

"Jordan? Carlos? Thomas?" Ben's surprised voice makes me look over to see three gentlemen walking over to them.

"Guys! Thomas!" I gasped out, running over to them.

"Halina!" Thomas's surprised of my outfit. "Oh my gosh, you're so beautiful!" his stunned reaction makes me blush, but now i need to know where in the Underworld he was along with Jay and Carlos.  
"Thank you, my love, but where were you guys?" I asked worriedly and in his arms.

"Before we get to that," Jay speas and points to the genie girl of our group smirking. "THAT'S Jordan."

"Oh! Why do I always do that?" Ben asks, facepalming.

"Hello? You've known me ever since "Daddy and Me Joursty Class when we were like four and you still can't get my name right?" she asks as Thomas holds me closer. "Come on, how many boys do you know named "Jordan"?" she asked as if she has asked that so many times.

Ben thinks for a few seconds before speaking, "Actually-"

"Hey guys," Mal cuts in, "thanks for picking us up three hours ago," she says sarcastically.

"We didn't pick you up," Jay smirks, reminding us.

"She was being sarcastic," I tell him, turning around in my boyfriend's arms.

"I didn't even get that," he realizes it, surprised. "Living in Auradon must be messing with me," he points to himself.

"Yea, where were you guys?" Mal has enough of this.

"We got capet-jacked!" Thomas answers.

"What? That doesn't happen in Auradon!" Jordan tells us.

"Apparently, it does!" Carlos says.

"We were really worried about you guys," Ben says to the guys.

My hands hold onto Thomas's hands as i lean back on his chest. I have my eyes closed with a worried look on my face.

Thomas tightens the grip on me and buries his face in my hair.

"I wasn't," Ally says, smiling. "Sorry," she chuckles a little, "too honest," she explains and crossing her arms on her chest.

"What happened?" Audrey asks. "You look rough," she points to Carlos. "I mean, even more than you usually do."

Carlos looks at his normal everyday look before explaining, "I didn't have chance to get my tux and it was awesome!" he acts all cool. "White with gigante domination spots! I was going to be dog-mazing!" he's proud of himself while Jay has his arms crossed.

"That is tragedy," Audrey says with her eyes widened.

"I know right!" he smirks.

"Uhh, I was talking about the tux," she tells him.

"She's kinda right," Jay smirks at Carlos. "Not having to see you in that tux isn't worth the carpet hitting installment," he finishes and punching his arm.

Carlos laughs and rubbing his arm. "I know, I get."

"So, who did it?" I ask them.

"We don't know," Thomas answers as I look up to him. "Just when we are about to head out and the carpet was pulled away from our feet, literally!"

A drum sound is heard.

"Seems fitting," Lonnie tells us smiling from her DJ section.

"So, you never saw who did it?" Jordan asks, not believing this.

"Hey! Isn't that the mascot?" Jay says, pointing another location of the room.

We turn to see the mascot knight armor walking away as if someone's wearing it.

A gasp escapes my lips when I sense the familiar energy that i've been feeling lately.

"Jane found it," Ally says.

"Found what?" Jane asks, walking over to us without the armor.

"Jane?" Mal asks, making sure that it's her.

"Uh, that's me," Jane says.

"You're not in the mascot uniform," Evie points out.

"Yes, because it's a formal event and besides, how can i be in the mascot uniform? It was stolen remember?"

"And if you're not in it, than who is?" Ally asks.

"Uhh, guys? I've been sensing an energy source that comes and goes lately and it came from the uniform," I tell everyone and my eyes big and wide.

Suddenly, the lights go out!

Everyone's in a panic, especially when the lights turn back on and Ben's missing!

"Where did he go? Ben!" Mal calls out worried.

We look for him in a couple of areas before returning to Lonnie.

"We need search music," Lonnie suggests and putting it on.

"Whoa!" Mal notices us girls behind her. "Does "divide and conquer" exist in Auradon?" she asks us.

"I don't understand, how can he disappears?" Audrey asks.

"I don't know!" Mal's not happy.

"Did you do this?" Audrey asks her, suspicious of her.

"Seriously?" Mal asks surprised.

"Why would you even ask that?" Evie and I ask her.

"Ben magically disappear," Ally steps in, "and Mal has magic just like Halina so…."

I rolled my eyes and cross my arms.

"So, what?" Mal asks.

"So, either you two have done this?" Ally says as Jordan joins on her side.

"Hey, I don't do manhandling," I tell them with my arms spread out.

"Why would I make my boyfriend disappear?" Mal yells at them.

"Maybe, it's part of your plot," Jordan smirks, pointing at her.

"My plot?" Mal's confused like Evie and I while being fed up by the Ak's.

"Oh, you know to rule over Auradon and other evil things," Ally explains.

"Why would I do that?"

"Because you're a VK," Audrey glares at her.

"I turn my mom into a gecko for you people! What else do I have to proof myself?"

"HHHIII!" we all hear a very familiar female voice.

The girls and I look up to see the daughter of Captain Hook herself, CJ Hook. She comes in swinging and landing on the stage.

"Sorry to interrupt!" she acts her annoying self. "No, I'm not!"

"See!" Mal says, pointing at her as the three guys join us.

"CJ," I glared at her with my hands on my hips.

"Hey, Hally," she smirks at me. "Miss me? Oh, I was going to give up dramatic entrances, so flashy, but what can I say, I'm hooked!" she jokes with her finger form into a shape of a hook.

She laughs at her own joke.

"I don't understand what's going on," Lonnie says, "but here's some pirate music." She puts on pirate music.

"Let me get this straight," Jordan speaks to me, "you guys know each other?"

"CJ is Captain Hook's daughter," Evie explains. "The Hook family are friends with Ursula's family, who are direct relatives down from Poseidon, one of Hades's brothers."

"Oh, that's explain the seaweed stench."

"That's rotting kelp!" CJ says.

"Great, another VK," Audrey groans.

Lonnie plays dramatic music. "Okay, I'll stop," she smiles.


	24. Chapter 24 Wicked World

Chapter 24:

*Halina's POV*

"Another VK in Auradon?" Ally asks the obvious. "Are you the pirate one?" she asks CJ, pointing to her than she gasps horrified. "Do you have a hook?!"

"Wait a minute!" I step in, walking over to the smirking pirate. "All the bad things that have been going on around and the mysterious presence I've been feeling, was all you?" I ask her, pointing to CJ.

"Oh, stop!" she takes it as a complaint and happy with herself. "You're making a girl blush, fire princess!" she smirks.

"Goddess of the Underworld," I growl through my teeth.

"Actually," she says, ignoring my title. "I'm offended that you of all people didn't figure out sooner."

"Where's Ben, CJ?" Mal asks, glaring at her.

"Wave hi, Benny!" she smiles preppy and looking up.

We all look up to see Ben tied up and lowering down by a rope.

"Ben! Oh, my gosh!" Mal gasps, running over to him to untie him.

"So, Malsy," CJ calls her by her annoying nickname. "What's first?" she asks, walking over to AKs. "Storm the castle? Take prisoners? May I growl a laugh in people's faces? (Author's Note: Is that what she said?!)" she laughs proudly before seeing what Mal's doing. "Oh, we're going to free the hostages. Interesting choice," she smirks more. "But you and your mom always think outside of the box."

"CJ, why would you do this?" Mal asks her from where Ben is still hanging.

"Well, why would I?"CJ poses. "We're villain kids, that's what we do," she states it as if it's obvious. "You really should lock your stuff away,' she says to Jay. "Stealing that uniform was like stealing candy from a baby and Mal, framing you with a bracelet is like icing on a cake," she turns to the happy couple who are glaring back. "I tried ruining your party dresses," she walks over to where Carlos, Ally, Evie, and Jordan are, "but it seems like these three VKs have gone soft." CJ's referring to Evie, Mal, and me.

I glared at her in anger while Thomas holds me back from attacking her.

"They just had to, what do you Auradon kids call it? "Saving the day"," she turns to me. "I always love it when you do magic, fire princess! You magically make your carriage ride appear," she chuckles as I cross my arms still glaring. "Not my thing, but you always amazed me. Stealing the carpet from your three was probably the most fun I had yet!" she says to Jay, Carlos, and Thomas.

"You stole the carpet?" Jay asks surprised before laughing. "Nice! Maybe you can meet up after your hostile takeover," he smirks and arms crossed. "You could give me some pointers."

Carlos rolls his eyes with his arms crossed.

"Quiet! I'm still a little classic," she's fed up with him. "And then the grandest of them all! Cutting the DJ cord for our little Freddie can have her moment in the spotlight," she's so proud of herself.

My eyes widen in shock. I look over to my friend from the spiritual world. She's leaning against Lonnie's DJ station smirking at us.

"It's the least I do for seeking me in Auradon," CJ reveals a hidden secret.

"Freddie?!" I speak to her shocked.

"Surprise?" she nervously smiles at me.

"You've been hiding CJ, a member of the Hook family, this whole time?!" I almost scream at her.

She knows the history in my family and outside friends.

Freddie looks scared and nervous about seeing my ponytail starting to go into flames. "I...I can explain."

"So, can I!" CJ runs over to her side. "She was following orders," she smirks at me. "Freddie is my second in command."

"Uhh, no, we're partners," she reminds her.

"Exactly, I tell you what to do and you do it," CJ explains. "Partners!" she wraps an arm around her shoulders.

"Excuse me!" Freddie takes her arm off. "I've spent my whole life living in my dad's shadow. I'm not going to live in yours too."

"I get it. My dad never let me steer the ship either, we don't have to be like our parents."

"Exactly!" Mal joins in. "We make our own choices!"

Now CJ is making more nonsense that Thomas and I look at each other zoned out of this.

"Partners!" CJ says, snapping us out.

I look to see Freddie and CJ shaking hands.

"What? Freddie," I walk over to her concern. "I thought we're good friends."

"We are great friends," Freddie smiles and taking my hand.

"Than why are you doing this to us?"

"Because her captain commands her to!" CJ's proud of her herself, making me sick.

"That's not part of it!" Freddie glares at her.

"You're saying it as if it's a bad thing."

"Because it is," Jane says.

"We know that the AKs are lame."

"Excuse me," Audrey speaks up with her hands on her hips.

"At least, they don't go back on their word," she adds in.

"I'm disappointed in you, Freddie," CJ says to her. "I thought you are badder than this. Looks like I'm going to be partnerless," she snaps her fingers.

The magic carpet comes in flying and hops on.

"So long, squarest of them all!" she calls out and flying away.

I let out a growl through my sharp teeth as my fists lift up and my head is pulled back. My hair turns into yellow and red flames while my pale skin turns red.

"Hey, hey, hey, easy now, Halina!" my boyfriend calms me down.

"Okay, okay, okay, I'm good now," I take a deep breathe and turning back to normal.

"I'm really sorry about that, Halina," Freddie apologizes to me. "I guess for being kinda lame, Auradon is kinda cool. Do you forgive me and are we still friends?" she asks me.

"Of course, I forgive you, Freddie," I smirked and crossing my arms. "You're still one of my best friends."

"I don't think I will ever understand you people," Audrey rolls her eyes.

"Do we go after her?" Jane asks.

"Well, Freddie, are there any other surprises we should know about?" Mal asks her.

"Not from me," she smiles.

"Well then," she turns to us smiling. "Let's go after her tomorrow. She may be a criminal, but the biggest crime is wasting this awesome neon lights party," she says, having us agree.

Freddie helps Ben down.

"And we now know a little bit about crime, right Evie?" I smiled at her.

"Right!" she smiles back.

"Let's have a wicked good time!" I let out some excitement as everyone gathers around. "Group selfie!"

Thomas wraps his arms around my waist as all smile to the camera.


	25. Chapter 25 Wicked World

Chapter 25:

*Halina's POV*

After the neon party, Thomas walks me back to my dorm like he has done countless times before. He's such a gentleman.

"Did you had an amazing time, my goddess?" he asks me with a smile, walking next to me.

"Oh yes, I did, my prince," I smiled back. "It reminds me of my birthdays in the Underworld." The moment when I mentioned the Underworld, my feet stops in their place. I look down sadly, thinking of my family.

"You missed your family, don't you?" he asks softly and pulling me closer to him.

"Yea, very much so," I said sadly while placing my hands and head on his chest. "I know that Daddy wasn't the loveliest parent like my mom was, but he taught my little brother and me everything about ruling the Underworld. Whenever we do something amazing in his eyes, the look on his face will show how proud he is for us. That's the happiest moments of our immortal lives."

"Were they the only happiest ones?"

"Yes," I said than chuckle when I remember something. "I remember when I was a toddler, Daddy was having one of his moods that Uncle Zeus and my cousin, Hercules. He wanted to bring an army as a backup but was short on a warrior. I went and made a deal with a beast and before we know it, he joined the army."

"You were a Daddy's Little Girl in your own way, huh?" he asks softly with a soft smile.

"Very much so," I answered, smiling back before sighing sadly. "I just wish that I have my family back."

I miss Daddy and my little brother very much to the point where I would cry late at night. Each and every night.

*Thomas's POV*

The more I hear my goddess talk about her family, the more her tone and actions show me how much she really misses them. There wasn't like obvious love between them, but there was indeed love in silence.

Hades does love his children in his own twisted way. He's proud of his daughter of becoming the next ruler of the Underworld, but like any other villain, he doesn't show it as my parents.

I think of something that night of lighten up the mood. "Hey, Halina," I speak to her with a smile, having her look up to me. "Our two month anniversary is tomorrow."

"Oh, yes, it is!" she smiles back beautifully. "Picnic in the gardens?" she suggests an idea.

"Perfect," I tell her, smiling more. "Well, here we are," I said when we arrived at the door of her dorm. "Goodnight, I love you, Halina," I say while wrapping my arms around her waist.

"I love you too, Thomas, sweet dreams," she speaks with lace within her beautiful voice as her arms around my neck.

Our lips meet in another sparkful kiss, which I make sure it lasts a little longer to show how much I love this goddess. We slowly pull away from where our foreheads meet.

"See you tomorrow, my love," I whisper, smiling to her.

"It will be a thousand years till we meet again, my dearest," she breathes against my lips before slowly removing herself from my arms.

I let out a soft moan at her words and hot breath.

*The Next Evening*  
*No One's POV*

Halina's at her locker going through what she needs or doesn't need for tonight. She's wearing a dress for tonight. A knee-length black babydoll dress with thin straps that forms down into a sweetheart neckline. Bluish gray skulls with darker blue roses and green leaves are scattered all around the dress. She also has on a black with a blue trimmed shawl to cover more of her ultra pale skin. Lastly, black with blue trimmings leggings cover her legs with black flats on her feet. Everything else is normal.

Thomas turns from a corner to see his gorgeous goddess. He's still wearing his native American clothing, knowing she will love that.

"Hey, beautiful," he greets her, smiling, walking over to her.

A blush covers her pale cheeks at the complaint. "Hey, handsome," she greets him back with a blushing smile, closing her locker.

"You ready to go?"

"I am if you are."

"Shall we?" he offers his arm like a gentleman like he is.

"We shall," she accepts his arm.

Thomas escorts Halina to the direction of the Auradon's Gardens. A very special place where the happy young couple spends most of their time together whenever they can, especially at night. Where they can show their love for one another.

Halina's surprised to see the picnic already set up with a few of Ray the firefly's friends flying around.

"Do you like it, Halina?" Thomas asks me with a smile from behind her.

"It's beautiful. I love it!" she smiled big to him.

"It is you that makes everything beautiful," he says, smiling more, making her blush.

Thomas takes Halina by her small pale hand to lead her to the picnic area.

She wants to mess with her boyfriend a little bit.

"Oh!" she yelps and falling down as if she tripped on something.

"I got you!" he speaks out, catching her into a bridal style position.

Her blush darkens at him carrying her like this.

"S-Sorry," Halina stutters a little. "You-You know, weak ankles," she uses her favorite excuse.

"Or working yourself to death," he smirks to her, seeing past her excuse.

She blushes more this time in embarrassment.

"Don't be embarrassed, love," Thomas smiles to her, carrying to the picnic. "Now, let's have a lovely anniversary, one of many."

Halina smiles when he places them on the blanket.

"Weak Ankles?" she tweets with a selfie of them kissing together.


End file.
